SMvsT: El Regreso de las Máquinas
by Tarma Jones
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Serena Tsukino salvara a la humanidad de Dark Cristal, pero la amenaza de Black Moon no estaba terminada, ahora desde el futuro, ha sido enviada la T-X, la cyborg destructora más desarrollada, su misión: acabar el trabajo que no terminó su antecesor, el T-1000, ahora la única esperanza de sobrevivir para Serena, es la Terminator.
1. Chapter 1

**SMvsT: EL REGRESO DE LAS MAQUINAS**

**Prologo**

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde los acontecimientos que desembocaron en la victoria de las Sailor Senshis sobre Dark Cristal y dos años desde la batalla decisiva contra Sailor Galaxia, Serena Tsukino ya cumplió 21 años de edad y llevaba más bien una vida normal, pero evitaba lo máximo posible transformarse en Sailor Moon, algo dentro de ella le decía que la amenaza de Black Moon no estaba superada a pesar de haber destruido todas las evidencias de tecnología terminator…

Era una helada noche y Serena estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- (Pensamientos de Serena) _El futuro aun no ha sido escrito, el único destino que existe es el que nosotros creamos…quisiera poder creer eso, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, trataron de asesinarme antes de que naciera, cuando tenía 16 años volvieron a intentarlo…maquinas del futuro, terminators. Toda mi vida, mi madre me dijo venia una tormenta, el bombardeo, el principio de la guerra entre humanos y máquinas, miles de vidas se perderían en un instante, yo me convertiría en la nueva soberana del mundo y dirigiría junto a mi esposo y mis amigas, a los restos de la humanidad hacia la victoria final…hace dos meses que Darien es mi esposo ya y teóricamente este es el año en que se producirá la gran glaciación que congelará al planeta, está haciendo un frío inusual y ha habido un importante avance de los hielos polares pero aun no ha pasado; parte de mi aun tiene fe de que nunca caigan bombas, que las computadoras jamás caigan bajo el control del Gran Sabio y Black Moon, ya que habíamos destruido Dark Cristal, debería sentirme a salvo…pero no, así que Sailor Moon casi no existe ya, solo soy Serena Tsukino esposa de Darien Chiba, pero ya no tengo teléfono y mantengo mi dirección en secreto, mis amigas ya no se habían vuelto a transformar desde que vencimos a Sailor Galaxia hace un par de años, tampoco hacia falta…además las Sailors Senshis eran buscadas aun por la policía y debían permanecer ocultas, nada ni nadie podía encontrarnos como Sailors y nuestras conexiones con el pasado…bueno, ya las dejamos atrás y solo procuramos vivir lo más normal posible, nadie conocía nuestras identidades civiles, pero por más que trato…no puedo borrar mis sueños…mis pesadillas, siento el peso del futuro, un futuro que no quiero, así que sigo escondiendo mi verdadera identidad…lo máximo que puedo, es lo mejor que puedo hacer pero eso si…nunca más correré…jamás- _

A pesar de su presentimiento, Serena ignoraba que pronto tendría que enfrentar una nueva amenaza del futuro, esta era implacable, más de lo que ella imaginaba, pero de ese mismo futuro venia también una ayuda para ella…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

**Bella y peligrosa**

PERSONAJES

_Terminatrix (T-X): _Esmeralda Black Moon

_Sammuel Kisuke: _Hermano de Serena

_Haruka Tenou_: Sailor Uranus, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Michiru Kaiou_: Sailor Neptune, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Hotaru Tomoe_: Sailor Saturn, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Kenji Kisuke_: Padre natural de Sammuel, y adoptivo de Serena

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-850

_Serena Tsukino de Chiba_: Sailor Moon, esposa de Darien y futura Neo Reina Serenity

_Darien Chiba_: Esposo de Serena, Tuxedo Kamen y futuro Rey Endimion

Era una noche helada en Tokio, el distrito de Shibuya mostraba la nieve que caía incesantemente, en la calle había poca gente y también muy poco tráfico, una mujer de aspecto maduro vestida con un conjunto conformado con una campera y pantalones de cuero color rojo, iba a toda velocidad en su auto deportivo, en un momento determinado le suena el teléfono.

- Hola, ¿diga? – contesta la mujer

- Hola, ¿por dónde andas? – se escucha por el altavoz

- Estoy yendo a casa –

- ¿Me traes los papeles? –

- Si, no te preocupes…mira ahora no puedo hablar, estoy conduciendo y no quiero que me multen-

- Si, está bien, te veo al rato –

- Ok, nos vemos después –

La mujer corta la comunicación y se detiene en una esquina ya que estaba el semáforo en rojo, mientras esperaba la luz verde notó que se levantaba viento pero como nevaba ella no le prestó mucha atención, lo que si la sorprendió fue que cerca de allí aparecían unos relámpagos que se concentraban en un escaparate de un negocio, en el que habían maniquíes con ropa, los cuales se derretían con los rayos y al aparecer una bola de energía color metálico, esta se disipa y se puede ver a una chica de pelo largo verde, de cuerpo muy bien formado y totalmente desnuda, ella levanta la cabeza y se pone de pie.

La muchacha mira hacia la calle, baja del escaparate, camina por la vereda y se dirige hacia el coche deportivo de la mujer de hace rato que la miraba estupefacta.

- ¡Oh cielos!... ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que pida una ambulancia? –

- Me gusta este coche…- responde la de cabello verde una vez que llega

- ¿Qué estas hac….?- esboza la del auto al ver que la extraña le tocaba la solapa de la campera

- Me gusta tu ropa…- responde la chica desnuda antes de quebrarle el cuello a la dueña del vehículo, de un rápido movimiento.

Rato más tarde, la mujer ya con la ropa y el coche que le quitó a la señora, iba a toda velocidad por la misma avenida y de su cartera en el asiento de al lado saca su teléfono y marca un número, sin perder tiempo se lo lleva al oído y puede oírse como un sonido extraño por la bocina, a continuación ella hace con la boca otro ruido raro, como el de una maquina.

En su vista electrónica, de color natural, aparece un mensaje: "Conectando" y una barra que se va llenado, al hacerlo aparece: "Accediendo a la base de datos, Universidad Nacional de Tokyo", se muestran entonces las fotos de ocho jóvenes con un titulo encima: "Blancos Prioritarios Identificados", inmediatamente la chica guarda el teléfono y continúa acelerando al mismo tiempo que avanza en zigzag esquivando a los demás vehículos e incluso pasa un semáforo en rojo.

Un patrullero que estaba justo en esa esquina enciende su sirena y se lanza en persecución de la mujer de cabello verde, esta nota el coche policial al oírlo.

- Oiga, coche plateado, disminuya la velocidad, desacelere y estaciónese de inmediato- se escucha por los alto-parlantes.

La chica obedece y mira un anuncio publicitario sobre ropa interior femenina con una mujer en corpiño, la conductora del vehículo de repente aumenta el tamaño de sus pechos, hasta hacerlos mas voluptuosos.

El policía se baja del patrullero y se dirige al coche plateado, al llegar no puede evitar ver el escote del pecho de la conductora.

- Señorita, ¿sabe a qué velocidad iba?, muéstreme la licencia y tarjeta de registro-

La chica como respuesta lo mira de arriba a abajo y ve la porra eléctrica en la cintura del agente.

- Me gusta su arma – dice ella en un tono de voz seductor

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Tiene una pistola en su auto?-

- Si, pero ¿a usted que le importa?-

En una tienda de bazar estaban un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos marrones junto con una chica joven de cabello rojizo, estaban probando de pasar la etiqueta de una fuente de hierro por un escáner que revelaba el precio del artículo requerido.

- ¡Esta porquería no sirve!-

- A ver Sammy, déjame ver… ¿Qué tiene?- contesta la chica probando ella el escáner

- Je je, odio las máquinas- responde él cuando oye sonar su celular

- Alguien te llama, puede ser tu padre-

- ¿Hola?-

- Sam, soy tu padre- se escucha la voz masculina por la bocina

- Cielos… me vas a cancelar otra vez…-

- Perdón hijo, tenía muchas ganas de verte, pero aquí tenemos muchas urgencias…-

- Si, y no puedes postergar eso, lo único es que…Reika también tenía muchas ganas-

- Quisiera tener más tiempo para que tu madre y yo la conozcamos, de verdad…-

- Está bien, tal vez en la boda se topen con ella-

- Por favor, todavía no puedo creer que vayas a casarte tan pronto, tu hermana hace apenas dos meses que lo hizo-

- Lo sé y no eres el único-

- Sammy, no necesitas que tu madre o yo juzguemos a tu novia, siempre has hecho lo correcto, no vas a cometer un error, nosotros somos los padres más afortunados del mundo contigo y con Serena, nunca hubo necesidad de que nos preocupemos por nuestros hijos-

- Claro papá, gracias- contesta Sammy sonriendo

- Ya tengo que colgar, ven a verme y te prometo no cancelar, después nos organizamos mejor-

- Si, iremos, adiós, te quiero-

- Yo también te quiero-

**Distrito Autónomo de Chukotka, Rusia **

La costa del extremo oriente rusa la cual daba al mar de Bering, el centro administrativo y principal localidad de la región es Anádyr, también había un lago importante llamado Elgygytgn el cual era un área de investigación científica, pero hace meses que estaba totalmente congelado debido al excesivo frío que había con o sin sol, Chukotka tenía grandes reservas de petróleo, gas natural, carbón, oro y tungsteno, las cuales estaban siendo explotadas gradualmente pero se dificultaba cada vez más por el clima; aun así gran parte de su población vivía del pastoreo de subsistencia de renos, de la caza y la pesca. La población urbana estaba empleada generalmente en minería, administración, construcción, arte y cultura, educación, medicina y otras profesiones.

Toda la región y la costa estaban nevadas, cubiertas de hielo y había fuertes vientos, en medio de la capa congelada había una carpa y dos personas totalmente abrigadas desde la cabeza hasta los pies, estaban manejando un artefacto alargado clavado en el hielo.

- Hotaru, ¿ves cómo se hace? –

- Si Haruka, creo que ya le agarré la mano –

- Más te vale, el jefe me arrancará la cabeza si estos núcleos se estropean –

- No te preocupes, Haru –

Dicho esto, la rubia se dirigió hacia donde estaban unos tubos de metal que contenían toda la información que habían recolectado sobre el cambio climático que estaba sucediendo, ella tomó un par y entró a la carpa.

Allí estaba una chica de pelo ondulado color aguamarina también muy bien abrigada, estaba junto a un microscopio.

- Estamos a ocho metros, Michiru –

- ¿Dejaste a Hotaru operando el taladro? –

- Si, ella puede encargarse –

Sin responder palabra, la joven de cabello aguamarina sigue mirando por el microscopio.

Afuera, el taladro estaba perforando la capa de hielo y era sostenido con ambas manos por la chica de pelo corto negro, de repente se siente el sonido del hielo partiéndose, efectivamente la rajadura se extendía cada vez más y estaba acercándose a Hotaru.

Ella termina de perforar la capa de hielo y siente el sonido, mira y voltea hacia su derecha y nota el resquebrajamiento, ve como el mismo pasa frente a ella y de repente toda la superficie helada comienza a temblar, lo que es notado por Haruka y Michiru también.

Las dos alarmadas, salen de prisa y miran a la joven que estaba operando el taladro.

- ¡Yo no hice nada! – les dice Hotaru

La rubia de cabello corto mira como el hielo alrededor de la chica comienza a hundirse de golpe y no solo ese sector si no también varias partes por donde estaba partido el hielo, sin perder tiempo las dos mujeres corren hacia Hotaru.

- ¡Dame la mano! –

- ¡Suelta el taladro! –

La de pelo negro obedece inmediatamente y se sostiene de las manos de Haruka y Michiru, justo cuando el hielo se desploma pudiendo apreciarse un hondo precipicio de paredes de hielo por debajo, ya que estaban sobre el mar congelado y la capa era bastante alta, la rajadura se hacía cada vez más ancha y del otro lado aun estaban unos tubos de metal conteniendo valiosa información.

Una vez que ayudaron a Hotaru, Haruka mira hacia el frente y retrocede unos pasos.

- ¡Olvídalo, Haruka! ¡Es demasiado tarde! – exclama Michiru adivinando la intención de la rubia

Haciendo caso omiso, ella toma impulso y se lanza corriendo para saltar con todas sus fuerzas mientras la abertura se sigue ensanchando y el hielo se sigue desplomando, rápidamente Haruka agarra todos los tubos con ambas manos y se dispone a saltar de nuevo.

- ¡Deshazte de esos tubos! –

- ¡Cierto! ¡No lo lograrás con todo eso!-

Pero la rubia toma impulso y salta con todas las fuerzas de sus piernas, y cae justo en el borde de la capa helada, Michiru alcanza a agarrar los tubos pero el hielo en donde estaba parada Haruka se desploma.

- ¡Haruka! – gritan ambas

La de pelo corto intenta asirse del borde pero es inútil y se resbala, sus rápidos reflejos al clavar una estaca en la pared la salvaron de una muerte segura, mientras a su alrededor, las paredes seguían derrumbándose.

- ¡Dame la mano, Haru!- le grita Michiru

Con mucho esfuerzo, ella consigue alcanzar las manos de las dos jóvenes, ambas le ayudan a subir.

- ¿¡Se puede saber en que estabas pensando!? – pregunta la de cabello aguamarino

- ¡Pudiste haberte matado! Pero… ¿Qué está pasando? –

- ¡Todo el maldito banco se está partiendo!-

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Eso es lo que está pasando! -

Efectivamente la abertura abarcaba todo el largo de la gran capa de hielo y se hacía cada vez más ancha, a pesar del frío que hacía había buen sol.

**Tokyo, Japón**

Las oficinas en donde trabaja Kenji Kisuke, pertenecían a las Fuerzas Nacionales de Autodefensa que estaban colaborando con el Comité Gubernamental de Cambio Climático en el país, para el que trabaja la Climatóloga Haruka Tenou junto con sus colegas y amigas Michiru Kaiou y Hotaru Tomoe.

Kenji y dos hombres más entraban con carpetas en las manos.

- Está bien, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta el padre de Sammy

- Las computadoras deben de estar andando mal, tal vez tengan algún virus, todas muestran un cambio climatológico inusual a nivel global, captan tornados en Los Ángeles, una colosal tormenta de nieve en Nueva Delhi y….aquí en Tokyo hay alerta de granizo…-

- He visto las noticias, ¿de verdad cree que las computadoras fallen?-

- Tiene razón señor-

- ¿Que se sabe de Tenou y su equipo?-

- Estarán de regreso en un par de días, señor –

- Muy bien, los datos que traigan serán muy importantes, ellas nos van a explicar qué es lo que está pasando –

- Así es señor-

- Y el otro proyecto, ¿Cómo va? –

- El Parlamento quiere usar la inteligencia artificial en desarrollo para analizar la infraestructura de la red cibernética y asegurarse de que todo esté bien en ella-

- ¿No es un poco mucho?-

- Será cuestión de unos minutos –

- Durante los cuales, todo estará bajo el control de un solo sistema-

- Será EL sistema más inteligente jamás concebido, señor–

- Aun así, las decisiones las siguen tomando los humanos, después de todo Cristal Oscuro solo es un software-

- Es verdad, señor-

En otro lugar de la ciudad en un descampado totalmente cubierto de nieve no muy lejos de una carretera, todo estaba desierto y no cesaba de nevar cuando al intenso viento se sumaban unos extraños relámpagos que formaban una bola de energía, la cual se disipa rápidamente y entre el circulo de fuego residual, el cual se apaga rápido, esta una chica agachaba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y ambas manos apoyadas en el mismo, tenía un cuerpo excelentemente formado, una belleza que cualquier otra mujer envidiaría y unos hermosos ojos púrpuras. Ella se pone de pie lentamente, mira a su alrededor y mientras el viento juega con su largo cabello negro, comienza a caminar…

En una calle en otro sector de la ciudad, iba una camioneta que al cruzar una esquina se detiene y de él se baja una pareja, una joven de largo cabello rubio atado en forma de Odango con dos largas coletas y ojos celestes, acompañada de un muchacho de cabello corto negro y ojos claros también, le agradecen al conductor y el ayuda a ella a andar.

- Gracias señor-

- Auch, duele –

- Ya ves Serena, debimos haber vuelto a casa –

- No, mejor no Darien…-

- Pero Serena, ya no hay más enemigos y la policía no conoce nuestras identidades secretas-

- No lo sé, espero que así sea…-

- ¿Lo dices por tus pesadillas?-

- Si, Rei me ha dicho que probablemente sean un mensaje –

- De acuerdo cariño, pero no ha vuelto a aparecer ningún Exterminador-

- Como digas, mira vamos hacia allí- responde la rubia de coletas señalando una casa grande enfrente

- Pero querida, esa es una veterinaria…debemos ir a un hospital para que te traten la lesión de tu pierna –

- Duele, cómo me accidenté en la moto por acelerar demasiado…-

- Todavía no entiendo cómo fue –

- Un idiota cruzaba borracho la avenida, para no arroyarlo hice una maniobra brusca y me caí –

- Maldición, menos mal que me llamaste a tiempo, ¿pero porqué no vamos a un hospital? –

- Podrían rastrearnos-

- Cielos…, pero así no puedes andar, déjame ahorrarte esfuerzos, yo te cargo –

- Gracias amor –

- De todas formas iremos a una clínica, deja por un segundo la paranoia, Serena, si surge algo yo te protegeré, confía en mí –

- Lo haré –

Dicho esto, Darien carga a Serena entre sus brazos y comienzan a buscar una clínica y preguntan por la más cercana.

**Para este mi 3er fic, utilizo la temática de la película "El día Después de Mañana" (Si no la han visto mírenla, se las recomiendo) y por eso encontrarán escenas de dicha película entremezcladas con las de Terminator 3, una es la escena de Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru en el banco de hielo, vamos a ver qué sale de la mezcla de ambos films. Aun no sé si Setsuna aparecerá aquí, se supone que ella debe estar vigilando la Puerta del Tiempo siempre XD y en cuanto a Rini, habrá una revelación sobre ella pero no aparecerá. **

**Sin más me despido hasta la próxima actualización, agradecería mucho que dejen sus reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2

**La amenaza acecha**

PERSONAJES

_Serena Tsukino de Chiba_: Sailor Moon y futura Neo Reina Serenity

_Darien Chiba_: Tuxedo Kamen, esposo de Serena y futuro Rey Endimion

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-850, Sailor Mars, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Ami Mizuno_: Sailor Mercury, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Makoto Kino_: Sailor Júpiter, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Minako Aino_: Sailor Venus, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Luna y Artemis_: Gatos Guías de las Sailor Senshis

_Sammuel Kisuke_: Hermano de Serena

_Esmeralda Black Moon_: Terminatrix (T-X)

Darien carga a Serena entre sus brazos y comienzan a buscar una clínica y preguntan por la más cercana.

Al llegar no dan los apellidos reales, se presentan como Darien y Serena Colt, inmediatamente son mandados a una sala de espera en donde esperan ser atendidos.

- Deberíamos llamar y avisarle a alguien al menos- dice el hombre de cabello negro

- Tienes razón, le avisaré a las chicas y a Sammy, llamaré ahora mismo- responde la rubia de coletas

- Hazlo, mira se acerca un médico, a ver si nos llama-

Mientras tanto en otro sector de la ciudad por la carretera nevada pasaba un camión y del otro lado podía verse un inmenso bar en cuya cartelera decía "Neikkido", la mujer desnuda de cabello negro estaba parada enfrente, miraba hacia el lugar y sin perder tiempo camina hacia él.

Se acerca a una puerta pequeña con un hombre parado al lado de ella, la muchacha se detiene y lo mira.

- La entrada es por atrás – le dice el hombre a ella, algo sorprendido de que estando desnuda y con el frío que hacía, la mujer ni siquiera temblara ni demostrara nada de hipotermia.

Sin responder palabra, en la vista electrónica y rojiza de la de ojos púrpuras, se van iluminando distintas partes del cuerpo del hombre y aparece un mensaje: "No Compatible", por lo que entra igual y le pega un portazo al que cuidaba la puerta cuando quiso detenerla.

La desconocida entra al lugar el cual es un club de strippers, ve un letrero en un costado que dice "Noche de caballeros" y avanza lentamente entre todos los hombres que había en el lugar que al verla se vuelven locos y gritan en un estado de frenesí total, ella los ignora y su vista electrónica va escaneando todos los cuerpos de los allí presentes, incluso un mensaje de "Inapropiado" apareció cuando un señor obeso se le puso delante y le decía cosas algo desubicadas.

Sin hacer caso ni decir nada, ella continua caminando mientras era seguida de cerca por varios hombres algo exaltados y deseosos de poner las manos encima en ese hermoso cuerpo desnudo; la de pelo negro mira hacia el escenario y ve a una joven rubia de bonito cuerpo, vestida con un conjunto de cuero negro conformado por unos ajustados pantalones, campera, remera negra y botas.

La vista rojiza de ella escanea el cuerpo de la stripper y un mensaje confirma el resultado: "Compatible", la chica se acerca mientras la del escenario bailaba sensualmente.

- Quítate la ropa- dice la de ojos púrpuras

- ¡Paciencia, guapa! – responde la rubia sin parar de bailar

La mujer desnuda se acerca más e inmediatamente aumentan los alaridos del público masculino.

- ¡Un momento, perra! ¡Espera a que te toque! – exclama la mujer al verla

- Tu ropa – responde la de pelo negro mirándola fijamente sin muestra de emoción en el rostro

- Habla con la mano – responde la stripper extendiendo la palma de una de sus manos

- Ahora – contesta la muchacha desnuda apretando la mano de la mujer y acercando los dedos de esta a su boca

Unos instantes después, la mujer de cabello negro largo sale del lugar ya vestida con la ropa de la stripper, con la que se veía muy sexy y la remera le marcaba los pechos. Busca dentro de la campera y saca unos lentes con forma de estrella, lo ve y los tira, al continuar caminado los pisa.

Ella se dirige a una camioneta, rompe de un puñetazo el vidrio de la ventana y abre la puerta, al subirse arranca el cable de la alarma que estaba sonando y hace funcionar el motor haciendo contacto mediante dos cables que estaban salidos, bajo la columna de dirección del volante, antes de arrancar toma unos anteojos negros modelo aviador que estaban justo frente a ella y se los pone, a continuación arranca con todo y sale rápido.

Por una avenida iba a toda velocidad el coche deportivo gris, este dobla en una esquina y se detiene frente a un restaurant que evidentemente era importante ya que concurría gente vestida elegantemente, la mujer de cabello verde desciende y se dirige a la entrada en el que hay un vigilante, el cual era un joven de cabello castaño algo largo, y ojos marrones.

- ¿Yuuichirou Kumada?- pregunta la chica

- Si, ese soy yo ¿Qué se le ofrece? ¿Tenía reservación para hoy?-

En la vista de la mujer se resalta una de las pupilas del joven y a un costado aparece un retrato de él, es un escáner de confirmación de identidad el cual da positivo con un mensaje: "Compatible"; sin responder palabra la desconocida saca un revólver y dispara cinco veces, asegurándose así de que logró eliminar a su primer objetivo, inmediatamente ella se dio media vuelta y volvió al vehículo en medio de los gritos de la gente asustada.

Un largo rato más tarde, en su casa estaba un joven rubio de ojos claros mirando la tele, le llama la atención el sonido de un coche deteniéndose proveniente del lado de la cochera.

- ¿Unazuki volvió tan pronto? Se suponía que estaba estudiando en Estados Unidos, como están ocurriendo tantas catástrofes climáticas habrá decidido volver, pero… ¿por qué no aviso nada de que volvía?- habla para sí el hombre.

Motoki era un muchacho trabajador y serio, así que solo estuvo extrañado pero igual estaba tranquilo ya que no tenía nada que ocultar.

El de ojos celestes abre la puerta y se encuentra con una bella y escultural mujer de cabellos verdes y vestida con un provocador conjunto de cuero rojo, él la mira sorprendido sin poder decir palabra.

- ¿Motoki y Unazuki Furuhata? – pregunta la atractiva desconocida

- Si soy yo, pero mi hermana no está en el país… ¿Quién es usted?-

Ella sin responderle, empuja al joven provocando que este caiga al suelo e inmediatamente descarga seis disparos sobre su cuerpo, el segundo objetivo estaba fuera de circulación también…

**Templo Hikawa**

En el patio estaba paseándose intranquila una chica hermosa, de largo cabello negro y ojos morados, estaba vestida con su uniforme de doncella del templo, parecía impaciente como esperando a alguien y se veía preocupada, había recibido un llamado de su amiga Serena.

- Cielos, ¿Por qué será tan torpe esa tonta? Espero que esté bien y no sea nada serio…- habla Rei para sí misma

Mientras pensaba en eso llegan tres chicas quienes eran amigas de la joven, junto con dos gatos.

- ¡Rei! – Exclama una chica de cabello azul corto

- ¡Al fin estamos aquí!- dice otra de cabello castaño

- Las esperaba chicas, Serena me llamó desde la clínica y está allí con Darien, ella chocó con la moto y esta lesionada- dice la hermosa sacerdotisa

- ¿Qué habrá hecho para chocar? Mmmhhh…- habla Minako

- Seguramente se habrá distraído mirando algo – dice Luna, la gata negra

- No lo sabemos, nos enteraremos cuando la veamos- comenta Artemis, el gato blanco

- Por cierto… ¿Se aseguraron de que no fueron seguidas?- pregunta Rei

- No te preocupes, nos cercioramos bien, además recuerda que la policía busca a las Sailor Senshis, no a nosotras – responde Luna

- Es verdad, no conocen la identidad civil de las Sailors…por suerte- dice Ami

- Tiene razón, bueno vayamos yendo, ella me dijo dónde están- concluye la hermosa sacerdotisa

- Si, vamos rápido-

**Casa de Sammuel **

Estaba el joven de cabello castaño con su novia, que dentro de poco iba a ser su esposa, se relajaban después de estar todo el día en la calle debido a los preparativos para la boda, el también había recibido el llamado de Serena para avisarle lo que le había pasado y dónde estaba, por lo que la tranquilidad se termina.

- ¡Rayos! Que hermana más tonta tengo – comenta Sammy

- ¿Qué le pasó, Sam? –

- La muy tonta se accidentó con la moto, quiso hacer una maniobra y se cayó-

- ¡Oh no! Espero que ella esté bien –

- Esta dolorida de una pierna y la están atendiendo en una Clínica, Darien está con ella-

- ¿Necesitas que te acompañe, Sammy?-

- No, no hace falta cariño, volveré antes de que amanezca- le responde él sonriendo

- De todas formas no me sorprende del todo lo que le pasó, ellos casi nunca están en su casa y están de aquí para allá, como si estuvieran cuidándose de algo-

- Si, tienes razón, siempre que les pregunté me contestaron con evasivas-

- Es raro, la verdad….-

- Cierto, bueno querida me voy yendo para la Clínica, volveré antes de que te despiertes así que acuéstate y duerme, te amo corazón-

- Yo también te amo mi amor-

Así se despidieron con un tierno beso en la boca y el salió rápido para el lugar en donde se encontraba su hermana adoptiva.

**Clínica Médica Takanawa **

Serena ya había llamado a Rei y a Sammy por teléfono, aun estaban sentados en la banca aguardando que los atendieran, ella era abrazada por Darien quien le susurraba cosas dulces al oído para relajarla.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo, querida? –

- Si, necesito un calmante o algo-

- Ya nos atienden y te darán uno-

- Creí que el médico que se acercó antes nos atendería-

- Lo mismo yo, pero no nos llamó-

- ¿Serena Colt? – se oye llamar finalmente a un medico

- Mira Serena, ahí está vamos-

Darien ayuda a Serena a levantarse y se dirigen al consultorio, una vez dentro él la ayuda a sentarse despacio en la silla.

- Ya estoy viendo por que vienen, ¿Cómo fue que se lastimó la pierna, señorita? – dice el medico

- Soy señora, él es mi esposo…iba yo en mi moto cuando una persona en estado de ebriedad se atravesó por la calle y quise esquivarlo haciendo una maniobra, me salió mal y me caí- responde Serena

- Ya veo, ¿Usted señor la trajo hasta aquí? –

- Así es doctor yo la traje, ella me llamó y acudí enseguida- contesta Darien

- ¿Trataron de detener la hemorragia con algo? –

- Si, con un trapo pero no lo tengo, ha de habérseme caído- dice la rubia de coletas

- Bueno, voy a inyectarle un calmante vamos a hacerle un estudio para ver la gravedad de la lesión-

- Muy bien, doctor –

El coche deportivo plateado iba a toda velocidad por una avenida, iba en zigzag esquivando a los demás vehículos pero en una esquina, quien conducía se ve obligada a detenerse ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo pero principalmente había mucho tráfico en la calle y no tenía como pasar, mientras esperaba ella divisa a un muchacho de pelo castaño en una camioneta, el cual esperaba también el semáforo en la mano de enfrente, inmediatamente en su vista se realiza un zoom de una de las pupilas del joven y hace un escáner del mismo, el resultado no tarda en aparecer junto con el retrato del hombre: "IDENTIDAD POSITIVA: KISUKE, SAMMUEL. ACCION: EXTERMINAR"

Al dar la luz verde, la mujer de cabello verde da vuelta en U en medio de los bocinazos y protestas de los demás conductores, con el objetivo de seguir a la camioneta de Sammy, el cual debido a la preocupación por Serena no notó nada, se dirigía hacia la Clínica en donde se encontraba su hermana adoptiva y sin saberlo estaba guiando a la mujer asesina hacia su objetivo mayor, aparte de los otros seis que aún quedaban vivos.

A Serena ya le habían hecho los estudios y resultó que la lesión no era nada grave, solo era un golpe en la pierna con una herida que sangraba nada más, le curaron y le vendaron la zona, también le recetaron analgésicos y calmantes para el dolor, por lo que no fue necesario internarla ni nada por el estilo, así que ella y Darien solo estaban sentados esperando a Sammy y a las chicas.

- Me quedo tranquilo Serena, no era nada serio –

- Así es, por suerte no me fracturé ni me esguincé, ahora solo esperemos a Sam y las chicas y vayámonos de aquí –

- Bien, y debes descansar así que vamos a casa ¿de acuerdo? –

- Está bien -

- ¡Aquí estas, Serena tonta! ¿¡Como estas, te encuentras bien!? - dice Sammy llegando a la sala

- No me llames así idiota, te lo dije muchas veces – responde Serena

- Bueno, por lo que veo estás bien, que bueno –

- Si, solo era un golpe y una herida abierta nada más, le recetaron analgésicos y calmantes y listo – responde Darien

- Ahora los estábamos esperando a ti y a las chicas para irnos a casa-

- Yo los llevo en mi camioneta si quieren-

- Gracias, pero las chicas aún no llegan-

- No te preocupes, después les avisamos por teléfono, tú tienes sus números-

- Si, tienes razón-

- Bueno, vámonos entonces, relájate Serena después les avisamos –

- De acuerdo-

De esta manera los tres salen de prisa y se dirigen hacia la camioneta de Sam, en eso entra a la sala en donde estaban ellos recién, la mujer de cabello verde, camina lentamente y encuentra en el suelo el trapo con sangre que se le cayera a Serena, así que lo levanta y prueba la sangre con su lengua, en su vista aparece un dibujito de una cadena de ADN más un mensaje: "ANALIZANDO ADN", el resultado no tarda en aparecer: "BLANCO PRIMARIO. SERENA TSUKINO".

Rápidamente la mujer da media vuelta y sale corriendo de allí, al salir a la calle mira a ambos lados, en una esquina localiza a la camioneta de Sammy así que corre al coche deportivo y va tras ellos, quienes iban tranquilamente hacia la casa de Serena ignorando que estaban siendo seguidos.

A la clínica Takanawa iban llegando Rei, Ami, Makoto, Mina y los gatos, pero se extrañan de no ver ni a su amiga ni a Darien allí, buscaron por todas partes y al no hallarlos salen de nuevo a la calle.

- No los vi por ninguna parte, Serena dijo que estarían aquí ¿no es cierto Rei?- dice Mako

- Si, eso me dijo ella – responde la hermosa chica de pelo negro

- Pero… ¿Se fueron? ¿Sin avisarnos? – se pregunta intrigada Mina

- Algo debió pasar, es muy extraño eso – comenta Artemis

- De por si ellos están casi todo el tiempo de aquí para allá, escondiéndose no sé de qué – dice Ami

- No sé para qué, la policía no conoce nuestras identidades reales – Luna es la que habla

- Tal vez tenga razón en hacerlo, he tenido sueños yo también así como ella los ha tenido y en las visiones de mi flama sagrada sigue apareciendo el futuro dominado por máquinas – dice Rei

- Pero no puede ser, explotamos Dark Crystal, destruimos las pruebas, vencimos al enemigo…e inclusive esa cyborg que nos protegió se sacrificó a sí misma para borrar toda existencia de los Terminators…- dice Mina

- Es verdad, se supone que ya no hay mas cyborgs asesinos…pero hasta ahora las visiones de Rei, nunca se han equivocado- comenta Luna

- Exacto, por eso créanme lo que les digo, tengo un mal presentimiento…-responde Rei

- ¿Creen que otra máquina sea enviada? No sé, ya lo habrían hecho, pasaron cinco años- habla Mako

- Aun no lo podemos asegurar, aunque así como pudieron haber enviado para eliminarnos también podrían haber enviado a alguien para ayudarnos…así como la terminator que nos protegió – dice Luna

- ¡No necesitamos a ninguna maldita máquina para luchar! ¡Nosotras podemos solas!- ruge Rei

- Calma Rei calma, jajaja no te sulfures – intenta tranquilizar Mina

- ¡Pero tengo razón! ¡Por culpa de esa cabrona de metal que andaba pretendiendo ser yo, me metieron presa dos veces!- dice indignada la bella sacerdotisa

- No es que pretendía ser tú, ella tenía tu misma imagen, bueno tu misma imagen dentro de cinco años, pero de tenerla si la tenía – contesta Ami

- ¡Se veía como yo, pero NO era yo! ¿Olvidaron lo que me pasó cuando volví de Gran Bretaña? ¿Recuerdan las veces que tuve que defenderme de idiotas que me confundían con ella? –

_Flashback _

**Año 1995**

La chica de pelo negro acababa de llegar a Tokio procedente de Londres, estaba en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda aún, ella recoge sus valijas y se dirige a presentar su pasaporte para poder salir, afuera la estaban esperando sus amigas y su abuelo.

La joven estaba esperando que le sellaran el pasaporte, quien la había atendido había mirado el documento por unos instantes y se había ido pidiéndole que aguardara unos instantes, ella se estaba impacientando cuando ve que quien la atendió se acercaba con dos oficiales de policía, los cuales se acercan a ella.

- ¿Señorita Rei Hino? – pregunta uno de los policías

- Si soy yo, ¿Algún problema? – responde la chica

- Queda usted arrestada –

- ¿Qué yo queeee?- exclama shokeada Rei

- Deberá acompañarnos en este mismo momento –

- ¿Se puede saber bajo qué cargos? ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Esto es ridículo! – protesta ella mientras es esposada

- Por explotar el edificio de la compañía Dark Crystal, oponer resistencia a la autoridad y el asesinato de los policías en 1979 – contesta uno de los oficiales

- ¡Esa NO ERA YO! ¿¡Que parte de eso no entienden imbéciles!? ¡NO ERA YO! – grita Rei

- Guarde silencio, cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada en su contra –

- ¡Les digo que no fui! ¿¡Que rayos tienen en la cabeza!? ¡En 1979 yo ni había nacido!-

De nada sirvieron las protestas de Rei, afuera del aeropuerto sus amigas y su abuelo veían como se la llevaban esposada y era metida en un patrullero, ellos intentaron llegar hasta ella pero los guardias se lo impidieron y el coche se puso en marcha.

Rei fue encarcelada, aun así las cosas estaban a su favor no solo debido a su edad si no también a que tenía los papeles que demostraban que el año anterior durante los sucesos de Dark Crystal, ella estaba en Gran Bretaña, a pesar de eso ella pasó unos días en prisión, era la segunda vez que le pasaba esto por algo que ella no hizo.

Un día ella estaba en la sala de interrogatorio con un detective y lógicamente este le hacía preguntas.

- Bien señorita Hino veamos, ¿tiene usted alguna hermana mayor?-

- No, soy hija única –

- Por la fecha y por su edad sabemos que usted no fue quien atacó la comisaría de Ikebukuro en 1979, ¿su madre a que se dedicaba en ese entonces? –

- Mi madre era empleada en una oficina y además no tocó un arma de fuego en su vida, si piensa que fue ella se equivoca también – respondió Rei con fastidio

- De acuerdo, ¿Tiene usted idea de quién es esa mujer entonces? –

- No, no lo sé, ella no es nada mío –

- Le mostraré unas fotos, estas son de 1978 en la comisaria y estas fueron tomadas por las cámaras de seguridad de la compañía Dark Crystal el año pasado, comparemos las fotos, en ambas la mujer se ve exactamente igual de joven, hay 16 años de diferencia pero parece que para ella el tiempo no pasó –

- _Si supiera de que esa no es humana –_ piensa Rei para si

- Y lo más sorprendente de todo…los disparos no le afectaban aunque le dieran en la cabeza…-

- No sabría decirle nada, ya les dije miles de veces que yo no estaba en Japón el año pasado –

- Cierto, los documentos presentados por su abuelo lo prueban por lo que usted quedara en libertad… ¿Puede decirme algo sobre las Sailors Senshis y la mujer de cabello plateado que participaron también en el atentado?-

- No sé nada, desconozco los motivos y tampoco sé donde están si eso quiere saber (pensamiento de Rei) _Si piensa que traicionaré a mi amigas entregándolas, se equivoca –_

- Muy bien, ¿Usted es la hija del diputado Hino? Eso la ayuda, además las pruebas están presentadas y es comprobado que usted es inocente –

- A mi padre ni me lo mencione, apenas murió mi madre él jamás se ocupó de mi, de todos modos no lo necesito, o sea que ya puedo irme a mi casa –

- Aun no, deben completarse todos los procedimientos legales aun deberá quedarse aquí un par de días mas –

- Rayos…-

- Aun así usted estará siendo llamada a prestar declaración, así que antes de salir del país deberá solicitar permiso–

- ¡Ah bueno, gracias! Ya me habían encarcelado antes porque pensaron que yo ataqué la comisaria de Ikebukuro, esta es la segunda vez que me hacen esto – responde Rei con ironía

- Ha sido una equivocación lo lamento, pueden regresarla a su celda, guardias-

- Ha sido solo una equivocación, solo con eso lo quiere arreglar…imbécil – dice Rei mientras se la llevaban

_Fin Flasback_

- Mi abuelo, Serena y ustedes nunca me abandonaron, presentaron las pruebas enseguida, la justicia es bastante idiota y quisieron usarme como chivo expiatorio pero no pudieron, pero la verdadera culpable fue esa maldita terminator – termina de relatar Rei

- Bueno esa era lógico que pasaría, ella se veía exactamente igual que tú ahora, y ciertamente la justicia intentó usarte a ti para cubrir el hecho de que no pudieron atrapar a la cyborg, ni siquiera sabían lo que ella era – responde Ami

- Como sea, debemos encontrar a Serena y a Darien- dice Mako

- Seguramente estén con Sammy –

Aun estaban ajenas del peligro que empezaba a correr Serena pero gracias a las visiones de Rei ya empezaban a presentir que algo malo estaba pasando, así que sin falta se dispusieron a encontrar a sus amigos.

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Qué actitud la de Rei jeje no me quiero imaginar lo que pasará cuando humana y terminator se encuentren, pero bueno eso será después, no sé si será en el próximo capítulo o no. **

**Espero sus opiniones ah y antes de que me olvide, el psicólogo el doctor Kumada no era Nicholas sino su padre, debo confesar que nunca me gustó así que a la hora de pensar quien sería la primer victima de la T-X no lo dudé XD y lo de Andrew bueno, algunos sacrificios son necesarios así que tuvo que ser la 2da victima. **

**Me despido hasta la próxima actualización, espero reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3

**Cambios en el planeta**

PERSONAJES

_Serena Tsukino de Chiba: _Sailor Moon, esposa de Darien Chiba y futura Neo Reina Serenity

_Darien Chiba_: Tuxedo Kamen, esposo de Serena y futuro Rey Endimion

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-850, Sailor Mars, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Esmeralda Black Moon_: Terminatrix (T-X)

_Sammuel Kisuke_: Hermano de Serena

_Haruka Tenou_: Sailor Uranus, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Michiru Kaioh_: Sailor Neptune, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Hotaru Tomoe_: Sailor Saturn, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Ami Mizuno_: Sailor Mercury, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Makoto Kino_: Sailor Júpiter, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Luna y Artemis_: Gatos guías de las Sailors Senshis

_Souishi Tomoe_: Científico y padre de Hotaru

La camioneta con Sammy, Serena y Darien se detiene enfrente de la casa de ellos, se bajan y van a su hogar acompañados por el muchacho de cabello castaño.

- Gracias por acompañarnos Sam, ¿Quieres quedarte y tomar algo? – dice Darien

- Te agradezco pero mejor otro día, ahora ya es tarde y quiero descansar, me está esperando mi novia, además ustedes también deben querer dormir más bien, así que arreglemos y tomamos café o cerveza y charlamos mejor –

- Claro tonto, gracias por traernos, nos vemos cuando podamos – responde Serena

- A ver cuando ustedes están en casa, ¿eh cabeza hueca? –

- Bueno si, entonces hasta luego, ahora llamaré a las chicas para avisarles –

- Si, por que no les avisaron aun, bueno hasta luego – dice Sammy despidiéndose de ambos

- Hasta luego, cuídate Sam – dicen ambos

Así Darien y Serena entran a la casa y el muchacho de cabello castaño se dirige a su vehículo, en medio de la calle el oye a alguien a su izquierda que se acerca caminado, gira su vista y ve que se trata de una atractiva mujer de cabello verde, la cual lo mira fijamente.

- ¿Sammuel Kisuke? – pregunta la extraña

- Sí, soy yo ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué se le ofrece? – responde el castaño

El joven ve como la desconocida saca un arma, rápidamente corre agachado y se cubre detrás de la camioneta en medio de los disparos, sin perder tiempo el abre la puerta del lado del conductor y busca las llaves, intenta ponerlas pero de los nervios que tiene se le caen así que las levanta, pero cuando se endereza a ponerlas, ya tiene encima a la mujer atacante, el gira la vista y al verla pega un alarido.

Serena y Darien que habían escuchado los disparos y el grito de Sammy, salen y ven como la mujer arranca de cuajo la puerta izquierda de la camioneta, para luego tomar y lanzar al muchacho como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

- No puede ser…Sammy, debemos ayudarlo…- dice Serena

- Serena mira la fuerza que tiene esa tipa, estoy seguro de que ella no es humana-

- Pero no podemos dejar ahí a Sam, lo matará-

- Lo sé cariño pero necesitamos un plan para detenerla, no podremos vencerla así de fácil si ella es una Terminator–

- ¿Y cómo sabes que no lo matará ahí mismo?-

- Porque seguro te busca a ti en primer lugar, ella querrá sacarle información-

- Cierto, si –

- Ven, que no nos vea- le dice Darien finalmente a Serena, esta asiente y lo acompaña.

La mujer de cabello verde se acerca al joven en el suelo, el cual esta dolorido por el impacto contra el suelo, ella pone su pie derecho sobre la garganta de él.

- La casa de Serena Tsukino es aquella, ¿verdad? – interroga ella apretando la garganta de Sam y señalado hacia la casa de la rubia de coletas.

Como respuesta el solo la mira pero no responde palabra.

- ¡Dime! ¿Es esa su casa? – insiste ella mientras de fondo se oye el motor de un vehículo acercándose a toda velocidad.

La mujer levanta la vista y el de cabello castaño hace lo propio aun con la bota en la garganta, ven como una camioneta se acerca a toda velocidad por la calle que cruza la esquina en donde están, el vehículo se acerca a ellos y se lleva por delante a la de cabello verde, Sammy ve como el carro pasa justo encima de él y al no pisarlo ninguna de las ruedas, no sufrió daño.

La camioneta con la mujer en la trompa, choca y se incrusta justo en el frente de la casa de Serena, el de cabello castaño desde el suelo aun, ve que baja una chica hermosa y muy atractiva, de largo cabello negro, pero sus ojos púrpuras estaban ocultos tras sus lentes negros, ve como ella se acerca a donde él estaba, con una escopeta en la mano.

- ¿R…Rei?- pregunta sorprendido Sammy

- ¿Sammuel Kisuke? – pregunta fríamente ella

El no responde palabra de la impresión que tiene, por lo que la chica lo toma y lo carga sobre su hombro izquierdo, para llevarlo hacia la camioneta.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame! ¡Suéltame, Rei! – grita el

La de cabello negro abre la puerta trasera de la camioneta de Sam y lo arroja dentro.

- ¿Dónde está Serena Tsukino? ¿Está en su casa?- pregunta ella

- Si te digo, ¿me dejaras ir? –

- Si –

- Esta en… si está en su casa, con Darien…-

Inmediatamente la muchacha toma un fierro que estaba en la camioneta y lo sostiene con una de sus manos, el se asusta pensando que lo iba a atacar con él.

- ¡Dijiste que me ibas a dejar que me fuera! –

- Mentí –

- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡Deja que me vaya, Rei!- suplica Sam mientras ella cierra la puerta y la traba con el fierro, doblándolo sin ningún problema como si este fuera de papel.

Dentro de la casa, Serena y Darien estaban en su cuarto y estaban alterados por el estruendo de la camioneta al chocar.

- Darien, debemos hacer algo, yo llamare a Luna y las chicas por mi intercomunicador –

- Si Serena, hazlo y nos transformamos inmediatamente-

En el frente de la casa, de entre los escombros sale una mano robótica, la cual es rápidamente cubierta por algo que parecía ser metal líquido.

Aun en el cuarto de ambos, Serena estaba comunicándose con Luna mientras que Darien ya se había transformado en Tuxedo Kamen y estaba alerta vigilando.

-…Si Luna, estamos aquí en mi casa con Darien, una mujer atacó a Sammy y tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, y ahora algo, un vehículo chocó contra el frente de mi casa y se quedo incrustado…- hablaba la rubia de coletas por el intercomunicador

- Transfórmate de inmediato y resiste, nosotras ya vamos para allá- decía la voz de la gata

- Entendido, eso hare ahora –

Ella guarda el comunicador y mira a Darien, quien asiente con la cabeza.

- ¡Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación!-

Enseguida de su broche salen unos haces de luz amarillenta y se forma una media luna luminosa en la frente de Serena, inmediatamente un par de alas de plumas blancas aparece en su espalda y al desplegarse estas se forma la maya del traje completo en su cuerpo, a continuación extiende las manos y unas plumas las cubre rápidamente formando las muñequeras que le cubrían casi ambos brazos, mas plumas la rodean formando así la pollera amarilla con algo de azul y rojo y las botas blancas con bordes rojos, acabando así la transformación, dos alas grandes salían de su espalda y dos chiquitas salían de la parte de atrás de la pollera.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Hora de entrar en acción! ¿Listo Tuxedo Kamen?-

- ¡Listo Sailor Moon! ¡Vamos!-

Dicho esto ambos salieron de la habitación y fueron hacia el frente, vieron los escombros y la mano robótica que salía de ellos, la cual era cubierta por el metal líquido, que iba también tomando color piel, pero ellos no se quedaron a mirar, Tuxedo Kamen le hizo un ademán a Eternal Sailor Moon para salir de allí rápido pero cuando iban a hacerlo se llevan una sorpresa al ver a alguien ya conocida para ellos, la chica esbelta y vestida con el conjunto de cuero negro y una escopeta en la mano…

- Serena Tsukino… llegó la hora – dice la de cabello negro acercándose a ellos

- Sé bien quién eres tú, ¿vienes a matarnos?- responde Sailor Moon

- No, deben sobrevivir- contesta la muchacha

Sin decir más, la de cabello negro toma a ambos de los hombros y los lleva hacia fuera casi a la rastra, mientras que de los escombros emerge la mujer de pelo verde.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Adónde vamos? - pregunta Tuxedo Kamen mientras eran llevados hacia la camioneta de Sammy

- ¡Sigan caminando! ¡Váyanse de aquí! – responde la de lentes negros, mientras veía que del interior de la casa salía la atacante

Tuxedo Kamen pone en marcha la camioneta mientras la terminator le dispara a la desconocida.

- ¡Ahora! – les grita a ellos para que se marchen de una vez

La camioneta arranca rápidamente al mismo tiempo que los disparos de escopeta no cesaban, pero estos solo abrían orificios de metal liquido en el cuerpo de la mujer, uno de sus antebrazos robóticos estaba al descubierto y era extendido lentamente hacia la Exterminadora y se transformaba en una especie de cañón, el cual disparó una bola de energía que impacta de lleno en su objetivo, la de cabello negro sale volando y con su cuerpo rompe una pared de otra casa que por suerte estaba deshabitada, por la fuerza del impacto ella continua su trayectoria en el interior rompiendo algunos muebles hasta chocar contra un escritorio que estaba contra una pared rompiéndolo por completo, su cuerpo queda inerte recostado sobre lo que quedaba de él.

En la calle, estaba aun la mujer vestida de rojo y su antebrazo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Más adelante en la camioneta, Tuxedo Kamen y Sailor Moon veían muchos patrulleros que se dirigían hacia la dirección en donde estaba la casa de ellos.

Efectivamente estos continúan su camino y se detienen en la casa de Serena y Darien, así mientras unos iban a revisar la casa de ellos, otros se dirigían a la otra casa a donde había ido a parar la terminator.

El grupo de policías entra y ve el cuerpo de la chica tendido inmóvil, uno de ellos se acerca y le toma el pulso.

- No tiene pulso –

- Trata de sacarla –

El agente entonces intenta mover el cuerpo de la cyborg, pero no logra moverlo ni un milímetro por más que lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas.

- No puedo…pesa una tonelada, no lo entiendo este cuerpo tan bonito no debería pesar tanto –

Afuera, la mujer de pelo verde se acerca a uno de los patrulleros, mete su mano por la ventana y transforma su dedo índice en una especie de aguja que emitía unos pequeños haces de luz celeste, con la cual perfora la columna de dirección del volante, rápidamente los haces invaden los circuitos del volante.

En otro lugar, la camioneta de Sammy continuaba su marcha a toda velocidad, en la parte de atrás del vehículo estaba el joven de cabello castaño con el celular en su mano.

- Emergencias – se oye por la bocina

- ¡Me tienen secuestrado! – responde él en voz baja

- ¿Dónde está? –

- No sé, estoy en mi camioneta, es una Toyota roja, ¡Estoy encerrado atrás!... ¿Hola? ¿Holaa? – decía Sam, pero la comunicación se cortó.

El muchacho mira su teléfono pero en la pantalla decía que no había señal, debido tal vez a la nevada que seguía cayendo sobre la ciudad.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Joder!-

En la calle de la casa de Serena y Darien, camina la mujer de cabello verde en medio de los policías, se dirige a una zona en construcción cercana en la que había un camión- grúa, se sube a este y en su vista son resaltados los volantes y mecanismos de movimiento de algunos vehículos policiales, junto con un mensaje: "CONTROL DE VEHICULOS: REMOTO", ella hace un movimiento con la cabeza y de repente los coches comienzan a moverse solos como si tuvieran voluntad propia, los agentes no salían de su asombro e inclusive uno de ellos, intentó sin éxito alcanzar un patrullero, eran guiados por la mujer de cuero rojo con la mirada.

Adentro de la casa, la Cyborg de cabello negro abre los ojos y se puso lentamente de pie mientras el oficial que la estaba tomando de las solapas de la campera la suelta estupefacto debido a que no sintió pulso alguno en ella, sin perder tiempo se acomodó de nuevo los lentes, caminó hacia fuera, mirando hacia su derecha vio alejarse al camión- grúa y supo de inmediato quien lo conducía.

- ¡Bájate!- dice ella mientras arrojaba a un policía que pasaba a su lado con la moto, para apropiarse de esta y no perder de vista a la mujer que controlaba a los vehículos.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y la camioneta de Sam iba doblando por una esquina, Tuxedo Kamen y Sailor Moon escuchan los golpes y gritos del muchacho encerrado atrás.

- ¡Déjenme salir! –

- ¡Yaa, no hagas tanto escándalo!- le responde la rubia

- ¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí? – se escucha preguntar al castaño

- Dinos tu qué es lo que haces aquí, Sam – responde el de cabello negro

- ¿Tu también estas aquí Darien? ¡Ustedes díganme! ¡Ustedes me metieron en esto! ¡Detén el coche! –

- No puedo, todavía no – contesta el del antifaz

- El no sabe que somos Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Kamen, que no nos vea transformados – le dice Serena en voz baja al oído a Darien

- Entiendo –

- ¡Detén el coche te digoo!- se escucha gritar a Sammy

- ¡Cállate! ¡Te dije que ahora no! – responde Tuxedo

- ¡Cuidadoooo! – grita Serena para avisarle de un coche adelante que estaba detenido

Pero el impacto es inevitable, cuando Darien gira la vista hacia adelante ya está encima del auto, la trompa de la camioneta y sobre todo la cola del vehículo quedan dañados, de este se baja un hombre dolorido tomándose el cuello y lo primero que hace es contemplar el estado de su carro.

-¡Carajo! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Ustedes son….? ¡Pero no me importa quienes sean, miren lo que le han hecho a mi coche! ¡Es de mi empresa, imbéciles! ¡Tú, el de negro, ven acá afuera! –

Tuxedo Kamen intenta arrancar de nuevo la camioneta pero no puede, mientras tanto el conductor del coche que chocaron se acercaba lentamente y en el compartimiento de atrás, Sammy oía la voz masculina y pegaba patadas a las paredes.

- ¡Los dos, bájense ahora mismo! ¿Qué hacen? ¡Más vale que tengan seguro! –

- Oiga, no queremos problemas – le dice Darien intentando calmar la situación

- ¡Cállate!-

- ¡Ayudenmeeee!- gritaba Sam

- ¿Quién es ese? ¿Quién está allí atrás?-

- Cálmese señor – interviene Serena

- ¡Tú también cállate!- grita el señor

- ¡Llame a la policía!- se oye exclamar al castaño

Desde atrás en la misma calle se ven dos patrulleros y un camión policiaco acercarse a toda velocidad.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡La policía siempre esta cuando la necesitas! – exclama el hombre enojado

- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Ayúdenme!- seguían los gritos del hermano de Serena

El de cabello negro desesperadamente seguía intentando poner en marcha la camioneta hasta que lo logra y arranca bruscamente.

- ¡Vengan acá desgraciados! ¿!No se conformaron con volar un edificio!?-

Los coches policiales pasan velozmente y van tras su objetivo, mientras que el camión-grúa conducido por la mujer vestida de rojo, aparece a continuación y prosigue llevándose por delante el auto del pobre hombre.

Cerca de la casa del matrimonio Chiba, estaban escondidas detrás de unos arbustos de un parque cercano las Senshis y los gatos.

- ¡Maldición! ¡No podemos acercarnos mas, hay demasiados policías!- protesta Mars

- Espero que Serena y Darien estén bien- comenta Luna

- ¿Y esa camioneta incrustada en el frente de la casa de ellos? Esto no me está gustando nada ya- habla Artemis

- Y ninguno de los dos está por aquí por lo visto- dijo Júpiter

- Al parecer hay nuevos enemigos que debemos enfrentar – dice Venus

- ¡Debemos encontrarlos inmediatamente! – exclama Mercury

- Si todo se complica, considero llamar a las Outers – piensa en voz alta Luna

- ¿Crees que haga falta que Haruka y las demás también intervengan? – pregunta Rei

- Si hace falta sí, lo creemos necesario- contesta Artemis

- Se complica si además de luchar contra los malos, tenemos que cuidarnos de la policía- suspira Rei

- Así es, pero no tenemos otro remedio – reflexiona Makoto

**Conferencia sobre Calentamiento Global, Tokyo **

En un salón grande, había banderas de muchas naciones y resaltaba la de Japón, también varias mesas con sillas que eran ocupadas por el parlamento gubernamental nacional conocido como La Dieta, único órgano del Estado con poder legislativo y supremo del poder político.

Había también una tarima en la que estaban algunos oficiales de las Fuerzas Nacionales de Autodefensa y el Comité Gubernamental de Cambio Climático, entre ellos estaban Kenji Kisuke y Souichi Tomoe, y al frente hablando, Haruka Tenou acompañadas por sus amigas y colegas Michiru Kaiou y Hotaru Tomoe.

- Hallamos indicio de un catastrófico cambio en el clima, que ocurrió hace 10 mil años…la concentración de gases naturales de invernadero en los núcleos glaciares, indica que un calentamiento arrollador lleva a la Tierra a una edad de hielo, que duró dos siglos… - relataba Haruka

- Estoy confundido, pensé que hablaba de calentamiento global y no de una Edad de hielo, no es eso lo que estamos viendo actualmente- dijo uno de los del parlamento pidiendo la palabra

- Es una paradoja, pero el calentamiento puede desatar patrones de enfriamiento – responde Hotaru

- El hemisferio norte debe su clima a la corriente del Atlántico norte, el calor solar llega al ecuador y el océano lo lleva hacia el norte pero, el calentamiento global derrite los casquetes polares e interrumpe ese flujo, eventualmente se cerrará y si eso sucede…significa adiós a nuestro clima cálido, lo que implica el posterior avance de los hielos- continua hablando la rubia

- Disculpe Climatóloga, ¿Cuándo cree que esto podría pasar? ¿Cuándo? – pregunta otro de los miembros de La Dieta

- No lo sé, quizás en cien años, quizá en mil, quizás ya comenzó…pero lo que sí sé, es que de no tomar medidas desde ahora nuestros hijos y nietos, tendrán que pagar el precio- contesta Haruka

- ¿Y quién pagará el precio de una decisión equivocada? Le costará cientos de billones de dólares y euros, a la economía mundial – toma la palabra otro

- Con todo respeto señor, el costo de no hacer nada sería más alto- contesta Michiru

- Nuestro clima es frágil, al paso en que estamos quemando combustible y contaminando, los casquetes polares desaparecerán pronto pero reaparecerán con un avance rápido, debido al enfriamiento causado por el calentamiento, como ven que ya está pasando justamente eso – sigue hablando la de cabello corto

- Climatóloga Tenou, nuestra economía es tan frágil como el medio ambiente, quizá debería pensar en eso antes de hacer afirmaciones sensacionalistas- contesta el mismo de recién.

- Bueno, el último trozo de hielo que se desprendió era casi del tamaño de Honshū, algunos podrían llamar a esto bastante sensacional- explica Haruka, sin embargo una risa leve se oye entre todos los miembros del parlamento.

Afuera del edificio del parlamento había mucha gente manifestándose contra el calentamiento global a pesar de la copiosa nevada que caía.

- Estoy en la Conferencia sobre Calentamiento Global en Tokio…donde está nevando, el clima más frío que se haya registrado ha causado caos en la ciudad, ocasionando la muerte de un sinnúmero de indigentes, estos han sido hallados congelados... .- relataba un periodista en medio de los manifestantes.

De en medio de los manifestantes salían Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru, acompañadas por el padre de esta, se disponían a pedir un taxi.

- ¡Taxi!-

- Disfruté su testimonio, fue muy enérgico- les dice el señor Tomoe a las chicas

- Gracias, a eso vinimos, ¿no lo cree? – responde Haruka

- Me alegra que estés conforme, papá- dice Hotaru

- ¿Qué si estoy conforme? ¡Estuvo genial, hija! Ahora, ¿podría hablarle señorita Tenou, sobre su teoría de cambios de clima bruscos? –

- Claro profesor Tomoe, por cierto su trabajo sobre corrientes marítimas es excelente – habla la rubia

- Gracias, ¿Les apetece beber una taza de té? – responde el

- Claro, si podemos llamar a un taxi – contesta Michiru

- Así es, ¡Me congelo!- dice la de cabello corto

Sin perder tiempo, el profesor Tomoe silba fuerte y para un taxi.

- Por aquí, señoritas –

**Centro de Investigación Climática. Kyoto, Japón**

En una sala con computadoras había dos hombres, uno mirando la televisión y otro durmiendo, en un momento determinado el que estaba con la TV se levanta y va a despertar al que dormía; en dicho Centro se controlaba el clima mundial por medio de las numerosas boyas térmicas distribuidas en los océanos de todo el mundo.

**- **Despierta, no nos pagan para dormir, tienes suerte que no esté el profesor Tomoe –

- Solo cerré los ojos por un minuto –

- Si claro…-

- No he podido dormir bien en toda la noche, me iré a hacer un café-

El hombre al acercarse a la cafetera, escucha un sonido persistente proveniente de una de las computadoras, se acerca a ella y ve que los datos de una de las boyas están resaltados.

- Oye, la boya 4311 arroja un descenso de temperatura de 9 grados…-

- Ah ¿sí? ¿Dónde está la 4311? –

- Pues esta…en el Banco Georges al este de los Estados Unidos –

- Es un mar muy agitado por allá, que lo arreglen los yanquis-

- Pero no es normal, es un cambio muy brusco –

- Relájate, tal vez la boya esté fallando-

**Estación Espacial Internacional **

La Estación Espacial Internacional, era un centro de investigación en la órbita terrestre, su administración, gestión y desarrollo estaba a cargo de la cooperación internacional y estaba permanentemente tripulada por equipos rotativos de astronautas e investigadores de Estados Unidos, Rusia, Japón, Canadá y Europa, era considerada como uno de los logros más grandes de la ingeniería.

En ella se podían oír los diálogos entre los tripulantes sobre lo que veían.

- Veo mal clima sobre Cañaveral, parece que tardaremos en volver –

- Mi esposa me regañará-

- Seguramente jejeje-

- Oigan, miren este sistema de tormentas, es enorme –

Efectivamente los otros cinco astronautas se acercan al ventanal ante la indicación de su compañero y observan tres gigantescos sistemas de huracanes juntos, algo nunca visto antes…

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando en el planeta?- comenta uno de ellos, sin poder creer lo que ven sus ojos

**Bueno mis amigos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, vamos ahora a la aclaraciones, la Estación Espacial Internacional es real yo la busqué y efectivamente la capacidad máxima de tripulación es seis astronautas, pueden fijarse y buscar en internet si quieren. **

**Las cosas se van complicando para nuestros amigos Serena y Darien, la Esmeralneitor o como se llame vimos que puede controlar a otras máquinas, por un lado tenemos esta amenaza y por otro, los cambios climáticos.**

**Sin más me despido hasta la próxima actualización, nos estamos viendo. **


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4

**Inevitable**

PERSONAJES

_Serena Tsukino de Chiba_: Eternal Sailor Moon, esposa de Darien y futura Neo-Reina Serenity

_Darien Chiba_: Tuxedo Kamen, esposo de Serena y futuro Rey Endimion

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-850, Sailor Mars, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Esmeralda Black Moon_: Terminatrix (T-X)

_Makoto Kino_: Sailor Júpiter, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Ami Mizuno_: Sailor Mercury, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Minako Aino_: Sailor Venus, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Luna y Artemis_: Gatos guías de las Senshis

La camioneta conducida por Tuxedo Kamen iba acelerando todo lo que podía pero era seguida muy de cerca por los vehículos policiales, los cuales se acercaban cada vez más.

- ¡Es la policía! ¡Tienen que parar!- grita Sammy desde adentro del compartimiento trasero

- ¡A la primer oportunidad! – le contesta Sailor Moon

- ¡Es cierto, no podemos hacer eso ahora!- habla el hombre de cabello negro

Ellos ven como los dos patrulleros se colocan uno en cada costado y que, para su asombro no van tripulados, se mueven solos, pero no tiene tiempo de razonar mucho ya que los dos autos comienzan a chocar de costado contra el vehículo de ellos, atrás Sam rebotaba para todos lados debido a los impactos.

Uno de los coches logra provocar que la camioneta haga un giro, esta no lograba estabilizarse ya que seguía recibiendo choques, Darien hacía lo que podía maniobrando el volante para no volcar, pero igual giraba como si fuera un trompo.

Más atrás iba el camión- grúa, conducido por la mujer de cabello verde, en su vista fijó su objetivo el cual era el vehículo que ya había recuperado la estabilidad y en el que iban Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Kamen, se dibujó una mira y apareció un mensaje: "BLANCO AVISTADO", mientras algo más atrás en la moto policial, iba la Exterminadora de cabello negro.

Con su propia vista, la atacante guía los dos patrulleros a ambos lados de la camioneta que perseguía, la cual se ve rápidamente recibiendo los impactos de ambos lados, al mismo tiempo la mujer de cuero rojo transformó su antebrazo derecho en una especie de arma que emitía pequeñas descargas eléctricas, mientras lo apuntaba hacia adelante.

Darien entonces toma rápidamente una decisión, frena de golpe dejando adelantarse a los dos patrulleros mientras que una bola de energía salió disparada del camión-grúa, pero los dos coches policiales y la camioneta no recibieron el impacto, lo recibió un vehículo que justo cruzaba por la intersección en la que pasaban, produciéndose de inmediato una explosión.

Aun así la perseguidora no aminora su marcha y se lleva por delante los restos del coche, y enseguida nota la presencia detrás suyo de la terminator, la cual dobla para ponerse a un costado de ella, mientras el camión policial atrás choca contra el vehículo que había explotado y vuelca.

Unos metros más adelante, Darien decide hacer una maniobra para intentar sacarse de encima a los dos autos policiales.

- ¡Agárrate!- le grita Sailor Moon a su hermano

Sin más, el conductor dobla a la derecha y se sube a la acera, mientras que la atacante va mirando por los espejos retrovisores y acciona rápidamente una palanca, para mover el brazo con el gancho de la grúa, el cual va tirando y rompiendo postes de luz al mismo tiempo que a su paso varios vehículos estacionados van saltando y explotando al ser alcanzados por el gancho ; la moto policial debe ir avanzando en zigzag para esquivar los coches, aun así ni un rastro de emoción se veía en el rostro de la cyborg.

Tuxedo Kamen seguía conduciendo por la acera seguidos de cerca por un patrullero, mientras él y su esposa oían las explosiones de los vehículos que iban volando.

La T-850 en la moto iba zigzagueando y sin perder tiempo, se coloca detrás a la izquierda del camión-grúa, saca la escopeta y le dispara a una de sus muchas ruedas, para ir reventando los neumáticos, dispara una segunda vez y destruye otro, lo que logra desestabilizar algo al gran vehículo; pero la mujer de cabello verde reacciona rápido y dirige el brazo con el gancho hacia la terminator logrando derribarla de la moto, pero esta es rápida y logra sostenerse del gancho para no caer al suelo.

Así el camión continúa con la Exterminadora colgada de su gancho, la cual va hamacándose de un lado para el otro y en uno de los enviones, hace volcar una ambulancia al apoyarse ella con los pies.

Mientras tanto más adelante, la camioneta de Sam ya evidenciaba bastantes choques, tenía la trompa y la parte trasera dañadas, e iba lo más rápido que podía soportando los embates de los dos patrulleros que la seguían de cerca, para intentar sacárselos de encima, Darien la dirige hacia la acerca y no deja de desacelerar, no puede evitar impactar a un coche que estaba estacionado mitad sobre la calle y mitad sobre la acera, pero eso no detiene su carrera así que iba llevándose por delante todo lo que hubiera en la vereda, por suerte no había peatones allí, a continuación Tuxedo Kamen vuelve a bajar el vehículo a la calle, pero no lograba sacarse de encima a los patrulleros.

Algo detrás iba el camión-grúa tirando varios postes de luz con el brazo y aun colgada del gancho iba la cyborg de cabello negro meciéndose para evitar lo máximo posible los golpes contra todo lo que había en el camino, igualmente pasan por un negocio cuyo frente es un gran ventanal que es partido a la mitad por el brazo, dentro del edificio ella no se desprendía del gancho aun entre los trozos de vidrio y todo lo que volaba, luego todo el frente del lugar se desplomaba.

El camión dobla por una esquina para seguir persiguiendo a sus objetivos, aun así la Terminator seguía colgada, un humano normal no hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo ahí y menos atravesar un ventanal, pero eso no se aplicaba para ella.

En eso, la conductora del vehículo ve un camión de bomberos que se acerca por la vía contraria, pero no fue necesario que ella doblara ya que el brazo de la grúa estaba extendido justamente hacia el lado izquierdo y sucede lo que esperaba la de cabello verde, que el otro vehículo se lleve por delante a la T-850, ella lo sabe al oír el sonido metálico del impacto.

Así mientras la perseguidora sigue su camino, el camión de bomberos zigzaguea levemente y los bomberos dentro estaban atónitos ante lo que veían, la hermosa chica prendida en la ventana frontal, a pesar del golpe no se veía herida alguna en ella, solo algo de sangre en el costado izquierdo de su frente y cara, además sus lentes estaban rotos.

- Yo manejaré- es lo único que les dice la cyborg a los ocupantes del vehículo, mientras se quitaba los anteojos y a continuación toma el volante y lo hace girar.

El camión da una vuelta en U y se detiene, los bomberos se ven forzados a bajar.

- Bájense- decía la Terminator mientras echaba a quien estaba en el asiento del conductor Inmediatamente, ella cierra la puerta y acelera para dar alcance a la mujer de cabello verde. La camioneta de Sammy iba doblando por una esquina seguida de cerca por un patrullero que aun la seguía, por un galpón a mitad de cuadra iba avanzando también el camión-grúa, Tuxedo Kamen advertido por Eternal Sailor Moon pega un volantazo para evitar el choque.

El gran vehículo al bajar a la calle se lleva por delante al coche policial que era aun controlado por la mujer hostil, va también llevándose por delante todo lo que se le cruzara por delante al doblar en las esquinas para seguir persiguiendo a sus objetivos, que justamente doblaban para intentar alejarse.

Ellos toman por una avenida al igual que el camión de bomberos conducido por la Exterminadora de ojos púrpuras, que ya iba pegado atrás del otro camión y sin perder tiempo va emparejándosele hasta quedar cabeza a cabeza, la mujer ya tenía su antebrazo transformando en arma cuando mira a su costado y ve a la de cabello negro, quien comienza a girar el volante para embestir al camión-grúa, lo hace dos veces y sale rápido para saltar hacia el vehículo que conducía la de cuero rojo, quien dispara su arma y hace explotar el vehículo a su costado, por suerte la cyborg ya estaba agarrada en la parte trasera de la grúa.

La atacante ya tenía justo delante de ella a la camioneta de Sammy cuando oye una voz femenina a su izquierda.

- Con permiso- dice la T-850 antes de lanzar fuera a la de cabello verde, quien rueda por el pavimento y alcanza a agarrarse de la parte de atrás de la carrocería de la grúa.

La Teminator mira hacia atrás por la ventana y al girar su vista hacia adelante, en su vista electrónica es resaltada una boca de alcantarilla junto con un mensaje: "DISTANCIA AL BLANCO" mas la cantidad de metros faltantes para llegar a ella.

Sin perder tiempo ella acciona una palanca para hacer bajar el gancho de la grúa, cuyo brazo ya estaba acomodado hacia el frente, la tapa de la boca se rompe ante el impacto, el cable se introduce dentro.

Mientras tanto la mujer de rojo va agarrándose de un costado y avanzando hacia el frente para volver a recuperar el control del vehículo, y el carretel del cable metálico estaba ya desenrollándose bruscamente, mientras lo hacía echaba chispas.

La cyborg rompía de una patada el vidrio de la ventana de adelante y salía afuera, inmediatamente pegó un salto para caer en el techo de la camioneta de Sam, este se sobresaltó al ver que se abollaba el techo, al igual que Serena y Darien adelante, giraron la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el impacto que hizo un ruido de algo pesado que cayó encima del vehículo.

Mientras tanto la mujer atacante ya estaba entrando de nuevo en el camión-grúa, pero apenas sube nota la palanca del gancho accionada y justo el carretel termina de desenrollarse.

La Exterminadora de ojos púrpuras seguía agarrada al techo de la camioneta de Sam mientras que el camión detrás de ellos se incrustaba de trompa contra el pavimento y daba un vuelco para quedar de costado, por la inercia avanzó unos metros más echando chispas mientras hacía explosión y volaban varias de sus ruedas.

La T-850 avanzó arrastrándose para dirigirse hacia el lado del conductor una vez que se aseguró que la atacante ya había quedado atrás, abrió la puerta y empujó a Tuxedo Kamen hacia dentro sobre Sailor Moon.

- Hazte a un lado – dijo secamente la Terminator a Darien

- ¡Oye cuidado! ¡Me vas a hacer caer del vehículo! ¡La puerta derecha ya no está!- grita Serena poniéndose de rodillas sobre el asiento y moviéndose hacia atrás.

- Conduce un momento – le dice la cyborg a Darien, mientras él y la rubia de coletas no salían de su asombro al verla nuevamente, la sangre de su rostro había desparecido ya y solo quedaban unas tres heridas abiertas de menor tamaño, mostrando el metal debajo.

Mientras tanto de lo que quedaba de la grúa, sale intacta la mujer de cabello verde y mira alejarse a sus objetivos, de no ser ella una máquina también, podría decirse que estaba con una expresión de frustración en el rostro, aunque expresarla tal vez forme parte de su programa.

En el vehículo de Sam, la cyborg estaba tomando la frente de Sailor Moon y hacia girar su cabeza, también con el dedo pulgar de la misma mano abría uno de los ojos celestes de la rubia mientras esta se quejaba del dolor, inmediatamente la de cabello negro suelta bruscamente a Serena y vuelve a sentarse en el asiento de conductor.

- No hay señales de trauma cerebral- dice simplemente la Exterminadora

- Sí, estoy bien, gracias – contesta la de peinado odango algo molesta.

- Yo también estoy bien, ¿no era mejor que preguntaras simplemente? A mí también casi me arrancas la cabeza- se queja el de cabello negro

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿De Darien? ¿Las Sailors Senshis, Luna, Artemis?...Serenity Tsukino, volamos Dark Crystal, "En el nombre de Marte, yo te castigo" ¿te suena conocido?- le dice Sailor Moon a la cyborg, quien solo la miró un par de veces mientras escuchaba.

- Era una T-101 diferente – responde la de ojos púrpuras

- ¿Los fabrican en serie? – pregunta Darien

- Exactamente- contesta la Terminator

- Tengo que volver a enseñarte todo – comenta Serena en referencia a la T-850

- Sammuel Kisuke, ¿sufriste una herida? – habla en voz alta la conductora del vehículo

- ¡Muérete, desgraciada!- grita Sammy desde atrás

- No puedo cumplir esa orden – dice la Exterminadora

La camioneta toma por una subida para agarrar la Autopista Metropolitana.

- ¿A dónde nos estás llevando? – pregunta Eternal Sailor Moon

- A un lugar seguro – responde la Terminator

- ¿Y las demás?-

- Después iremos por ellas, les sugiero que regresen a su forma civil –

Las cuatro Sailors y los gatos habían estado buscando a sus amigos, pero no los encontraron por ninguna parte y ya estaban más que preocupadas, volvieron a su forma de civiles para evitar que la policía las reconozca.

- ¿Alguna señal de ellos, Luna? – pregunta Rei

- No, no hay caso, le estoy hablando a su comunicador pero no me contesta-

- Por suerte al broche de Serena se lo puede localizar con la computadora, ¿no es cierto Ami?- comenta Makoto

- Así es, si me dan un momento los encontraré- responde la chica de pelo azul sacando su laptop

- Tal vez estén escapando, ¿no lo creen? – dice Minako

- ¿Sin nosotras? No lo creo – responde la chica de cabello negro

- Deben estar escapando de algo o alguien y no han tenido tiempo de avisarnos- comenta Artemis

- Es lo más probable – dice Mina

- Chicas, ya los localicé están yendo hacia el oeste hacia Nishitama- les avisa Ami

- Eso es lejos de aquí de donde estamos ¿Cómo los alcanzamos? – pregunta Mako

- No me importa cómo, ¡pero tenemos que alcanzarlos! – exclama Rei

- Deben estar con alguien más tal vez, ellos solos no se fugarían dejándonos aquí- habla Luna

- ¿Con alguien más? ¿y con quién?- pregunta intrigada Makoto

- Eso averiguaremos cuando los encontremos, tal vez ese alguien los este tratando de poner a salvo- deduce Artemis

- O bien este tratando de alejarlos de nosotras para después hacer vaya uno a saber qué - sospecha Rei

- ¿Hacemos la tele-trasportación de las Sailors? – pregunta Mina

- Sin Serena no podremos hacerla – contesta Rei

- Cierto jejeje, deberemos conseguir algún vehículo entonces- responde la rubia

- Si, eso haremos, ¡Vamos! – exclama la sacerdotisa

En la carretera en medio de un bosque nevado, la camioneta de Sam iba avanzando y la tormenta de nieve arreciaba cada vez más, en el compartimiento trasero, el hermano de Serena daba patadas contra la pared, adelante el matrimonio Chiba escuchaba los golpes y los gritos.

- Sal de la carretera y suelta a Sam, deja que se vaya a su casa, su novia debe de estar preocupada – dice Serena a la Cyborg

- Negativo, debo proteger a Sammuel Kisuke – responde la Terminator

- Yo creía que me buscaban a mí, o a Darien, o a las chicas…-

- No les podían localizar, así que una T-X vino a eliminar a sus Lugartenientes-contesta la Exterminadora

- ¿El va a estar en la Resistencia? – pregunta Darien

- No, no, tu ni siquiera deberías existir, nosotros acabamos con Dark Crystal hace 5 años, paramos el bombardeo y la guerra- dice Serena

- Solo lo pospusiste, la guerra es inevitable – responde la de cabello negro volteando a mirar a la rubia

Serena se quedó atónita ante las palabras de la cyborg, ¿la guerra era inevitable? No podía ser, destruyeron todas las evidencias…para ella era inentendible.

De repente algo de humo comenzó a salir del vientre de la Terminator, ella solo dio una rápida mirada hacia la zona pero siguió sin expresar ninguna emoción en el rostro.

- Necesito una herramienta filosa- pidió la T-850

Darien vio como cada vez mas humo salía del abdomen de la conductora y busco rápidamente en su chaqueta, saco una navaja y se la dio a ella, esta la agarró.

- Toma, agarra el volante – le dice al muchacho de cabello negro ella

Acto seguido la Exterminadora se levanta la remera y se puede observar un agujero de quemadura en el abdomen de ella.

- Oye, cuidado hasta donde te levantas la remera, no vayas a mostrar de más, ¿oíste? – se queja Serena

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta Darien a la cyborg.

- Funciono con dos baterías de hidrógeno, mi batería primaria fue dañada por un ataque de plasma, T-X está diseñada para combate extremo, tiene un reactor de plasma y armas integrales, su arsenal incluye transyectores nano-tecnológicos – explica la Terminator mientras corta la piel y la carne de la parte superior de su vientre.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunta la de coletas

- Puede controlar a otras máquinas, su chasis de batalla está reforzado para resistir ataques externos – responde la de ojos púrpuras mientras se arranca el trozo de carne y piel mostrando parte de su chasis metálico.

Ella parece apretar algo, por lo que una tapa se abre en medio del chasis ante la vista del sorprendido matrimonio Chiba, en el interior se observa una luz verde y una roja aparte del humo blanco que sale, puede oírse también un sonido de alerta de adentro.

- Tu podrás destruirla – dice Serena a la de cabello negro

- Es improbable, yo soy un diseño obsoleto, T-X es más rápida, más poderosa y más inteligente, una maquina asesina más eficiente- explica la cyborg mientras parece desatornillar algo sobre la tapa abierta, e inmediatamente sobresale un objeto metálico alargado, el cual era su batería dañada.

- Ah, fantástico, que grandioso – dice irónicamente Darien

- Mi presencia en esta época ha sido anticipada, T-X está diseñada para terminar con otros organismos cibernéticos – continúa relatando la Exterminadora mientras quita la batería y aprieta algo para que se cierre la tapa del chasis.

- ¿Entonces, es una terminator anti-terminator? Estas tomándonos el pelo- pregunta la rubia de peinado odango

- No, no estoy tomándoles el pelo- responde la T-850 mientras tira la batería por la ventana, aquella se pone rápidamente roja y tiembla levemente antes de estallar, produciendo una explosión que genera una gran onda expansiva que alcanza al vehículo .

Darien y Serena debe sostenerse para no caer ni golpearse, ya que se sacudió bruscamente la camioneta.

- Cuando se averían, las baterías de combustible se vuelven inestables, relájense- dijo la cyborg en medio del montón de humo que aun había.

- ¡Déjenme salir!- se oye gritar a Sammy

- ¡Relájate!- contesta la Exterminadora alzando la voz

La camioneta continuaba su camino mientras detrás la gran explosión producida por la batería averiada al estallar no se disipaba aun, era como ver una mini-explosión nuclear.

**Hemos tenido aquí una revelación fuerte, la guerra es inevitable ¿Por qué? Lo sabremos más adelante, y por otra parte ¿Qué pasará con Sammy? ¿Creerá la historia? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo**

**Cuando se juntaran las historias de Terminator 3 y El día después de mañana es algo que aun no sé, ni siquiera sé cuantos capítulos tendrá el fic jeje. **

**Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima y que viva Rei Hino! **


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5

**Nosotros creamos el destino**

PERSONAJES

_Serena Tsukino de Chiba_: Eternal Sailor Moon, esposa de Darien y futura Neo Reina Serenity

_Darien Chiba_: Tuxedo Kamen, esposo de Serena y futuro Rey Endimion

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-850, Sailor Mars, amiga y guardiana de Serena 

_Sammuel Kisuke _: Hermano adoptivo de Serena

_Esmeralda Black Moon_: Terminatrix (T-X)

_Haruka Tenou_: Sailor Uranus, compañera y guardiana de Serena

_Michiru Kaioh_: Sailor Neptune, compañera y guardiana de Serena

_Hotaru Tomoe_: Sailor Saturn, compañera y guardiana de Serena

_Ami Mizuno_: Sailor Mercury, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Makoto Kino_: Sailor Júpiter, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Minako Aino_: Sailor Venus, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Luna y Artemis_: Gatos guías de las Sailors Senshis

La camioneta de Sammy se había detenido en una gasolinera, Darien estaba recargando combustible y Serena estaba acompañándolo mientras su hermano seguía encerrado dentro y la Terminator había entrado a la tienda a buscar provisiones para los tres, menos para ella que por lógicas razones no necesitaba comer.

- Esperemos que esa cyborg, no haga nada raro, no queremos llamar la atención- dice el muchacho de cabello negro

- Tienes razón, cielos, siento que esto ya lo viví…- responde Serena

Dentro del mini mercado, el empleado en la recepción estaba recorriendo los canales en la televisión, pero en todos mostraban lo mismo: catástrofes climáticas en varias partes del mundo.

- Que fastidio, llevamos tiempo así ya, nunca había visto tantos desastres naturales – decía el joven

Mientras la Exterminadora iba paseándose con un canasto en la mano, agarrando alimentos, paquetes de papas fritas, chocolates, galletitas, ignorando totalmente lo que comentó el del mostrador, y se detuvo frente a unos anteojos negros junto a otros que estaban en una columna giratoria puestos también a la venta.

Ella, con los anteojos negros ya puestos, se dirigió al mostrador y siguió sacando mas cajas de frituras, dulces y golosinas, esto le llamó la atención al muchacho.

- ¡Oye! ¿Vas a pagar esas cosas? – pregunta el empleado

- Habla con la mano – contesto la cyborg, extendiendo el brazo derecho y mostrándole la palma de su mano al joven.

Sin decir más, salió de allí y se dirigió a la camioneta, al llegar dobla de nuevo el fierro que trababa la puerta trasera, para quitarlo y abrirla.

- ¿Todo eso trajiste? ¡qué ricoo!- exclamo Serena con una sonrisa en su rostro

De adentro sale Sammy, pero la T-850 lo atrapa con uno de sus brazos, el muchacho intenta liberarse pero es en vano.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Mis amigos y mi hermana se han vuelto locoos!- grita el de cabello castaño.

Sin responder palabra y con una sola mano, la Exterminadora lanza de nuevo adentro del vehículo a Sammy como si fuera una maleta, mientras Serena y Darien miraban hacia uno de los lados de la carretera.

- Mejor nos vamos – dice Darien, dirigiéndose al asiento de acompañante

- Es verdad, vámonos rápido – agrega Serena subiéndose en el compartimiento trasero donde estaba su hermano.

Inmediatamente, la Terminator cierra la puerta, se sube a la camioneta y arranca rápido, dentro del mini mercado, el empleado de antes estaba llamando por teléfono a la policía.

En el vehículo, Darien iba adelante con la Exterminadora y Serena iba en el compartimiento trasero con Sammy, había un silencio tenso.

- ¿Quieres papas? – pregunta la rubia tomando un paquete de papas fritas intentando romper la tensión

- Me están secuestrando – responde el castaño tirando el paquete de papas

- Mira…- intenta decir la de coletas, pero su hermano la interrumpe

- Desde hace mucho tiempo que te has estado comportando rara, mírate ahora…lo mismo Darien, van yendo de un lugar a otro, desaparecen sin explicaciones, y ahora esto ¿Qué rayos son, pandilleros? ¿Cómo te aguantas tú, Serena tonta? ¡Di algo, no te quedes callada! –

Serena que había agarrado el paquete de papas y estaba comiendo, golpea la pared que separa los asientos delanteros para llamar a la cyborg.

- Querida, dile quien soy – exclama la rubia en voz alta

- Serena Tsukino es la Neo Reina Serenity, la líder de las Sailor Senshis, de la resistencia mundial y la esperanza de la humanidad – responde la Terminator

- Claro, ¿Y Rei es tu cómplice en esta broma, o acaso también se volvió loca?- responde burlón el castaño

- Ella no es Rei, es una robot del futuro, con tejido vivo sobre un esqueleto de metal, enviada para protegerme- responde la de peinado odango

- Vete al demonio tonta –

- No te quiere hacer daño-

- Tengo novia, ¿no lo recuerdas? Ella me va a andar buscando ¿Qué rayos quieren ustedes? –

- Solo…imagínate… saber que vas a hacer algo muy, muy importante en tu vida…algo increíble…quizá lo más importante que muy pocas personas hayan hecho jamás, pero hay un precio…tiene que pasar algo terrible, te arrepentirías…toda la vida si no trataras de pararlo, pero…- relata Serena con un aire de tristeza.

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Sammy sin entender nada.

- Es que, la vida como la conoces…todas las cosas que son normales para ti…no van a durar, lo que está pasando con el clima del planeta no es lo peor que puede pasar…aun habrá algo mas catastrófico…- responde la muchacha de ojos celestes.

- Deja ya de comer esas frituras, vas a quedar hecha una pelota – responde el castaño

- Es lógico que no sepas nada, tú estabas de excursión hace cinco años, nunca te dijimos nada, tampoco mamá Ikuko y papá Kenji supieron nada, ya lo iras viendo por ti mismo, sé que no te causa una buena impresión-

- Ay por favor, ¿cómo no tener una mala impresión, si hace cinco años tu saliste en las noticias? -

- Recuerdo bien que tú saliste de excursión el día antes de que la conociera – dijo Serena en referencia a la cyborg.

- Menos mal que no estuve, no hubiera querido salir en las noticias policiales contigo –

- Si…tal vez por tu seguridad, era mejor que no estuvieras…- respondió Serena a su hermano

Mientras tanto en la casa del muchacho de cabello castaño, la mujer de cuero rojo toma con una de sus manos, un retrato que muestra una foto de Sammy con su novia Reika mientras esta se despertaba lentamente.

- ¿Mi vida? ¿Acabas de llegar? – pregunta la ingenua chica

Grande fue la sorpresa de ella al ver a la mujer de cabello verde de espaldas mirando el retrato, cuando hizo girar su torso 180 grados sin levantarse.

El terror se reflejó en los ojos de Reika al ver que uno de los antebrazos de la mujer se transformaba en un arma y una hoja de motosierra sobresalir, los gritos de la pobre chica y el sonido de la cuchilla fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que la sangre saltara y manchara los retratos de la mesita al lado de la cama…

Inmediatamente dos detectives tocan a la puerta del departamento de Sammy, es Reika quien abre la puerta.

- Buenos días señorita, yo soy el detective Hiroshi y él es el detective Kinomoto, buscamos a Sammuel Kisuke, ¿Está? –

- No- responde ella

- ¿Es usted su novia, Reika Nishimura? –

- Si –

- Hubo un incidente frente a la casa en donde vive un familiar de ella cuando él fue hasta allí, quizá le haya sucedido algo-

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunta Reika

- El encargado de una gasolinera de Hinohara, reportó un posible secuestro, quizá haya relación – respondió uno de los detectives

- Les ayudaré a buscarla – responde la chica con una expresión extraña en su mirada.

**Administración Nacional Oceánica Atmosférica. **

Un hombre calvo de ojos castaños y algo entrado en edad abre una puerta y entra a los laboratorios, recorre con su vista el lugar como buscando a alguien.

- ¡Haruka!- grita el hombre mientras seguía buscando

A continuación, el abre una puerta y entra a otro sector el cual se usaba para analizar datos, allí está la rubia de cabello corto trabajando, acompañada de sus colegas y amigas, Michiru y Hotaru.

- Se que eres buena para caerle mal a todos, pero ¿porque haces que los miembros de La Dieta se exasperen?- habla enojado el calvo

- Porque mi amiga Ami Mizuno y nosotras, sabemos mas de ciencia que ellos – contesta Haruka

- Ni tu amiga ni ustedes, controlan nuestro presupuesto, ese es un pequeño detalle que deberían tener en cuenta –

- Los políticos son siempre iguales, lo único que les importa es el dinero – se suma Hotaru a la protesta

- Es cierto, esperarán a que sea demasiado tarde para reaccionar – agrega Michiru

- Escuchen, si La Dieta suspende nuestro presupuesto…nos veremos en serios aprietos y todos nosotros terminaremos en la calle, ¿lo comprenden? – dice el señor calvo, el cual era el jefe de ellas

- Nosotras no cederemos, hemos investigado y si dijimos lo que dijimos es porque es la verdad, tal como dijo Michiru, ¿Esperarán a que sea demasiado tarde para tomar conciencia? ¿De qué les servirá el dinero cuando no tengamos donde vivir? - responde la rubia

**Centro de Investigación Climática. Kyoto**

Afuera del lugar, en medio de la tormenta de nieve estaba uno de los ayudantes del profesor Tomoe, recargado sobre un auto en el cual estaban su esposa y su hija.

- Es increíble que vaya a estar sola con mamá- dice la mujer

- Tenle paciencia, esperaba con ansias volver a verlos – contesta el hombre

- Lo sé jejeje-

- Te amo – dice el inclinándose mas para besar en la boca a su mujer

- Y yo a ti querido – responde ella

- Hola y adiós linda princesa – le dice él a su pequeña bebita en el asiento de atrás, dándole un beso en la frente

Adentro del Centro de Investigación, el profesor Tomoe estaba viendo en la pantalla unos datos mientras se oía la radio.

- La causa del clima extremo no se aclara, aunque algunos meteorólogos culpan a las manchas solares, hay desaparecidos…- se escuchaba hablar al hombre de la radio

- Esto es muy raro, una boya registra un descenso de 9 grados en el océano- le dice el profesor al que recién estaba a fuera despidiendo a su mujer y su hija

- Ah sí, cierto, esa boya ya había fallado, si hay barcos cerca del Banco Georges, seguro la recogerán – responde el ayudante

- Esta boya no está en el Banco Georges, está en Groenlandia- contesta Tomoe señalando la pantalla

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que dos fallen?- pregunta preocupado el empleado

- Remota…ahora ya son tres – dice el profesor mientras mira que en la pantalla se ve que una tercer boya registra el mismo descenso de temperatura, cerca de Islandia.

**Distrito de Nishitama. Tokio **

La camioneta conducida por la cyborg de ojos púrpuras, avanza rápidamente por la carretera nevada, cuando llega a lo que parece ser un Cementerio, tuerce hacia la izquierda y se lleva por delante el portón de rejas, rompiéndolo.

Avanza a toda velocidad por la calle interna y se detiene frente a un gigantesco panteón, la Exterminadora desciende seguida por Darien y se dirigen a la parte trasera del vehículo, ella abre la puerta.

- ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? – pregunta Darien

- Vengan conmigo – les dice la Terminator a Serena y a Sammy

Ellos bajan de la camioneta y al hacerlo, la rubia de coletas mira hacia el cielo y ve algo que le llama la atención, miles, millones de pájaros volando juntos hacia el sur.

- ¡Jamás había visto algo como esto, son muchísimos! ¿A dónde van? ¿Por qué se ven tan alterados? Parece que están huyendo de algo – comenta la de peinado odango señalando hacia arriba, ante esto los demás también observan y se quedan asombrados, todos menos la cyborg.

- Las aves están emigrando lo máximo posible hacia el sur, intentan llegar a las latitudes ecuatoriales, entre los animales es percibida ya la proximidad del comienzo de la nueva Era de Hielo, los desastres climáticos así lo indican- contesta la Terminator

- ¿Nueva Era de Hielo? ¿De qué rayos hablas?- pregunta Sam incrédulo

- El cambio climático inducido por el hombre está causado por emisiones de dióxido de carbono y otros gases invernadero, que se han acumulado en la atmósfera terrestre a lo largo de los últimos cien años, debido al sobrecalentamiento de los polos en la Tierra se derriten los glaciares, por lo tanto el nivel del mar sube y se inundan las ciudades cercanas al mar, debido a la temperatura del agua derretida de los polos, se produce una debilitación de la circulación termo-halina del Atlántico norte, que conducirá a un drástico descenso en la temperatura promedio del planeta – prosigue la Exterminadora

- ¿Y qué significa lo último que dijiste? ¿Lo de termo no se cuanto o algo así?- pregunta Serena

- Un choque de temperaturas en las diferentes zonas del mundo, y por esto se empiezan a congelar las ciudades, hasta que gran parte del Hemisferio Norte quede cubierto de hielo – responde la T-850

- Entonces… ¿Qué podemos hacer para evitarlo? – habla Darien

- El comienzo de la Edad de Hielo es inevitable, uno de los parámetros de mi misión es llevarlos a un lugar seguro en donde puedan permanecer a salvo – contesta la cyborg

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – interroga la rubia

- Tengo archivos detallados, ahora caminen – dice la de cabello negro

Ella toma a la muchacha de peinado odango y a su hermano adoptivo y los conduce al interior del panteón, Darien los acompaña aun más intrigado por saber qué es lo que vienen a ver.

Una vez dentro, se observan un par de pasillos llenos de nichos, toman el de la derecha y siguen andando hasta llegar al fondo, se detienen y Serena divisa uno en especial, en la placa se lee: "Serenity Tsukino 1960 – 1997 NOSOTROS CREAMOS EL DESTINO"

- ¿Tu madre biológica? – pregunta Sam a Serena

- No sabía dónde estaba enterrada, Darien y yo huimos el día en que murió…- contesta la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos, su esposo la abraza cariñosamente para contenerla.

- Lo lamento hermana – se solidariza el castaño

- ¿Por qué me trajiste acá? – pregunta la de coletas a la Exterminadora

Sin responder nada, la de cabello negro se aproxima al nicho y rompe de un puñetazo la tapa.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Detente! – exclama la de ojos celestes alterada

Pero no logra evitar que la cyborg saque de adentro el cajón hasta que queda en el suelo.

- ¡Deja eso! – grita Serena intentando inútilmente forcejar, pero la de ojos púrpuras la detiene con uno de sus brazos

- ¡Serena cálmate!- intenta tranquilizarla Darien

Con el otro brazo, la cyborg abre la tapa del cajón, pero adentro no habían ni huesos ni cenizas, sólo armas, muchas armas, ni Serena ni Darien ni Sammy podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

- A Serenity Tsukino la cremaron en Okinawa y esparcieron sus cenizas en el mar, guardaron estas armas de acuerdo con su testamento – explica la Terminator señalando al cajón, a continuación se agacha a revisarlas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – pregunta Sam a su hermana

- Leucemia…- responde la rubia

- Lo siento mucho…-

- Vivíamos en Inagi cuando se la diagnosticaron, sólo le dieron seis meses…fue como consecuencia de su exposición a muchos agentes químicos, la tensión permanente por los terminators…- contesta Serena

- Recuerdo lo que ella nos contó y cómo acabó con la primer Exterminadora, cuando la aplastó con la maquina, recibió de lleno la descarga de rayos…con el segundo entró en contacto con el metal líquido cuando él le atravesó el hombro en la fundidora de acero… - hace memoria Darien

- Así es, como dije además, la permanente tensión en la que vivía, ella no podía confiar en nadie… pero peleó mucho contra su enfermedad, el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse…- habla la de coletas.

- ¿Para asegurarse de qué? – pregunta Sam

- De que habría un Mañana…"Todos los días son un regalo", me dijo: "Triunfamos somos libres"…pero yo nunca estuve convencida, al igual que Rei…y creo que mi madre tampoco lo estaba- responde pensativa y melancólica Serena

- No entiendo bien de que hablas –

- Tú fuiste lo más cercano a una hermana mayor que tuve… ¿patético lo mío no?...- dijo Serena hablándole a la Exterminadora que aun revisaba las armas.

Sin perder tiempo, Sammy agarra un revólver del cajón y lo apunta hacia la cyborg.

- ¡No se qué es lo que pasa contigo Rei! ¡Pero quítate!- grita el castaño

- Mi misión es protegerte – dice la terminator

- ¡No más! ¡Quítate o disparo! ¡Te juro que te mato! - contesta Sam a la T-850, quien se acercaba lentamente a el

- Dispárale, verás que pasa…-dice Darien a Sam

La Exterminadora pega un rápido manotazo justo cuando el castaño dispara, pudiendo oírse un ruido metálico al impactar el proyectil contra el metal ya que ella abrió la boca, con el arma en su mano y los labios de la boca intactos, ella escupe de la misma la bala abollada, la cual cae el suelo.

- No hagas eso – le dice la Exterminadora a un sorprendido Sammy

- ¡Gran Kami! – exclama el.

De repente unas granadas de humo provenientes de afuera, cayeron cerca de donde estaban, las habían lanzado las fuerzas policiales.

- ¡Habla la policía! ¡Tenemos el edificio rodeado! ¡Suelten a su rehén! – se oye la voz por los altoparlantes

Mientras el lugar se llena poco a poco de humo, Sammy aprovecha para salir corriendo de allí, apenas sale es puesto rápidamente a salvo por dos hombres de las Fuerzas Especiales S.A.T. y llevado a un camión, mientras muchos otros hombres se terminan de distribuir alrededor del lugar detrás de los patrulleros, cerca de la camioneta del muchacho de cabello castaño.

Dentro de la galería llena de humo aun estaban la Terminator, Serena y Darien.

- Déjame aquí, ¡Yo no soy la persona que buscas! – se queja la rubia

- Serena mi amor, no digas eso…- le dice el de cabello negro

- Incorrecto, Serena Tsukino lleva a las Sailors Senshis y a la Resistencia a la victoria – responde la cyborg

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? – protesta la rubia

- Tu eres Serena Tsukino – contesta la Exterminadora

- Cariño, cálmate, has vencido a Sailor Galaxia y muchos otros enemigos, no te desanimes ahora – la contiene Darien

- Lo siento Darien…pero Gran Kami, ¡Mi madre me dijo todas esas estupideces desde que nací!...Mírenme… ¡No soy una líder! ¡Nunca lo fui! ¡La líder debería ser Rei! Nunca voy a….- grita la de coletas pero es interrumpida por la cyborg, que la toma de la garganta

- ¡Oye! ¿¡Que crees que haces!? – grita el esposo de la rubia a la T-850, al ver que ella es ahorcada y levantada por esta, con una sola mano

El intenta ayudar a su mujer pero es empujado hacia atrás por la de cabello negro, con la mano que tenía libre aun.

- ¡Suéltame!- dijo como podía la de peinado odango, intentando en vano liberarse.

- Tienes razón, no eres la persona que busco, estoy perdiendo el tiempo, solo eres una niña débil, cobarde y llorona…la líder debería ser Rei Hino – le dice la Terminator a Serena

- ¡Vete al carajo! ¡maldita! ¡maldita máquina!- exclama como puede la rubia llena de ira.

- Mejor – responde la Exterminadora soltando a Serena, Darien se apresura a socorrerla

- ¿Estás bien, Serena?-

- Si gracias cariño…y tú, ¿estabas jugando conmigo?-

- El enojo es más útil que la desesperación- responde la T-850 tomando una de las armas

- ¿Qué? – pregunta el de ojos claros

- Tengo psicología básica en mis programas, ahora deberían transformarse, que las fuerzas policiales no los vean en su forma civil - responde la de cabello negro

En un coche iban los detectives y Reika en el asiento trasero, uno de ellos estaba hablando por teléfono.

- ¿Los criminales siguen dentro? Entiendo…buenas noticias, tu novio está bien- dice el detective que estaba con el celular.

- ¿Dónde está él?- pregunta la chica

- Cementerio Hinohara, cerca de la carretera 5, esta algo apartado de aquí pero lo van a traer… – responde el

Sorpresivamente, la muchacha lanza un puñetazo que atraviesa el asiento del conductor y el propio cuerpo del hombre.

- ¡Gran Kami! ¡Oh gran Kami!- grita el otro detective aterrorizado intentado sacar su arma.

La mujer le pega un codazo en la cabeza al hombre, provocando que su cabeza se estrelle contra el vidrio de la ventana, a continuación con la otra mano ensangrentada y aun atravesando el cuerpo del conductor, toma el volante. El auto frena, da vuelta en U y se dirige hacia el Cementerio de Hinohara.

Fuera del panteón, sentado en la parte trasera de una ambulancia y aun aturdido por el efecto del gas de las granadas, estaba Sammy, un enfermero le estaba dando una máscara unida a un tanque de oxigeno, a continuación otro hombre se le acerca.

- Ya está a salvo, no lo pueden lastimar, Sam, yo soy el doctor Kumada, soy un concejero de pos-trauma del departamento del Alcalde, ¿Cómo te sientes? –

- No es humana…ella no es humana…de verdad…no es…humana… - responde el castaño

- Yo aun me recupero de una perdida, yo perdí hace muy poco un hijo, y…sé lo que es estar en una situación de rehén también, yo la he vivido, el miedo, la angustia, la adrenalina…empiezas a imaginarte cosas…cosas imposibles…cosas locas…cosas dementes…tardas años en quitártelas de la cabeza…- habla el doctor haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido 5 años atrás.

Por la calle principal del cementerio iban corriendo las Sailors acompañadas por los gatos, se estaban acercando al lugar en donde estaban sus amigos, con lo que no contaban era con la compañía…

- ¡Es un poco más adelante! ¡Ya casi llegamos!- exclama Ami guiando a las demás

- ¿Qué rayos habrán venido a hacer aquí? – pregunta Minako

- No lo sé, lo averiguaremos cuando los veamos- responde Luna

- ¡Esperen! ¡El lugar está lleno de policías! No podemos acercarnos… ¡Maldición!- protesta Rei

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunta Mina

- Solo nos queda una opción, nos transformamos y que Mercury use las Burbujas de Mercurio como distracción, entramos, los sacamos y salimos rápido de aquí- dice Rei

- Buena idea, hagámoslo- comenta Makoto

En la puerta de entrada, algunos hombres con las armas listas ya estaban entrando.

- ¡Carajo! ¡No tenemos tiempo, ya están entrando y ellos aun deben de estar dentro!- protesta Rei

- Esperen… ¡miren! ¡Un ataúd quebró una de las ventanas! Pero aun no puedo ver quién lo carga – exclama Artemis al ver que efectivamente la figura de una mujer vestida de cuero negro sale cargando el ataúd con un brazo y con el otro va empuñando una ametralladora.

- Un momento…esa figura me resulta familiar…- comenta Luna

- ¡Miren! ¿Qué no es Tuxedo Kamen el que va detrás con esa arma? – pregunta Mina sorprendida

- ¡Si es verdad! ¡Es el! Pero… ¿Quién es la que va delante? ¿Y donde esta Serena?- pregunta Ami confundida

- El cajón no nos deja verle la cara desde aquí – dice Makoto

Los policías estaban expectantes y sorprendidos ante lo que estaban viendo, que una chica tenga tanta fuerza como para cargar con un solo brazo un ataúd y sin ayuda…

- ¡Suelten sus armas! ¡y el ataúd! – habla uno de los policías por el altoparlante

Cerca de allí, las chicas estaban también atentas y expectantes ante lo que estaba pasando, veían a la muchacha de largo cabello negro caminar acompañada por Tuxedo Kamen, ven que este se coloca detrás de ella para cubrirse y la ven girar lentamente hacia el lado en donde estaban ellas escondidas, hasta que al fin pudieron verle la cara, de todas la mas estupefacta era Rei, quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

- Gran Kami…no puede ser…esa…esa…soy yo….- es lo único que pudo decir Rei.

**Al fin pude terminar este capítulo jejeje, he tenido que lidiar con los cortes de luz que son comunes ya cada verano aquí donde vivo…**

**El gran momento ha llegado, al fin se encuentran las dos Reis, la humana y la terminator, en el próximo capítulo veremos qué es lo que va a pasar, mientras tanto los desarreglos climáticos siguen su curso, espero que los fans de Serena no quieran asesinarme con lo que le dijo la Terminator a ella en el cementerio jejeje.**

**Una vez más, gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y de comentar la historia, en los próximos días estaré actualizando, y como diría Leonor de Eboli… ¡Larga vida a Mars! **


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6

**Humana y Máquina **

PERSONAJES

_Serena Tsukino de Chiba_: Eternal Sailor Moon, esposa de Darien y futura Neo-Reina Serenity

_Darien Chiba_: Tuxedo Kamen, esposo de Serena y futuro Rey Endimion

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-850, Sailor Mars, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Sammuel Kisuke _: Hermano adoptivo de Serena

_Ami Mizuno_: Sailor Mercury, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Makoto Kino_: Sailor Júpiter, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Minako Aino_: Sailor Venus, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Luna y Artemis_: Gatos guías de las Sailors Senshis

_Haruka Tenou_: Sailor Uranus, guardiana de Serena

_Michiru Kaioh_: Sailor Neptune, guardiana de Serena

_Hotaru Tomoe_: Sailor Saturn, guardiana de Serena

_Esmeralda Black Moon_: Terminator T-X (Terminatrix)

- Gran Kami…no puede ser…esa…esa…soy yo….- es lo único que pudo decir Rei ante lo que veían sus ojos púrpuras.

Allí estaba, quitando el atuendo de cuero negro y los lentes oscuros, era exactamente igual a ella, la chica de ojos púrpuras y sus amigas veían como la balacera de la policía impactaba en ella y en el ataúd, pero no mostraba signos de dolor y seguía caminando normalmente, Tuxedo Kamen contestaba el fuego escudándose detrás de ella.

La sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que su doble era en realidad, la causante de todos los problemas que ha tenido con la justicia y de tantas veces que tuvo que defenderse de numerosos ataques que sufrió en la calle, por parte de quienes la confundían con ella, otros no la atacaban pero si le temían, en todos lados tuvo Rei que aclarar que no tenía nada que ver con la chica de la televisión que había atacado la comisaría de Ikebukuro y volado Dark Cristal, en la universidad, en el templo, en todos lados, ahora esa máquina estaba allí a unos poquitos metros de ella.

- ¿¡Que rayos estamos esperando para transformarnos!? ¿¡Una invitación!? – gritó con rabia la chica de cabello negro

Las chicas asintieron, sacaron rápido sus dispositivos de transformación cuidando de no ser vistas por la policía.

- ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio, transformación!-

- ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte, transformación!-

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter, transformación!-

- ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, transformación!-

Mientras las chicas de transformaban, la Terminator cargando el ataúd en su hombro izquierdo avanzaba acompañada de Tuxedo Kamen en medio de una verdadera balacera.

- ¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡Hay que crear alguna distracción! ¡Usaré mi ataque Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber! – le grita el muchacho del antifaz a la cyborg

- Negativo, si lo haces puedes matar a alguno quédate detrás mío yo me haré cargo – respondió ella

Sammy acompañado por el doctor Kumada aun estaban en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, al oír el tiroteo el médico se pone de pie y se asoma para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando, se queda paralizado ante lo que sus ojos ven, allí estaba ella, la misma mujer de negro del Hospital Seiwa otra vez, creyó que nunca más la volvería a ver, pero se había equivocado.

El muchacho de cabello castaño se asoma para ver también y se encuentra con lo mismo, mientras el doctor sin decir una palabra sale corriendo de allí, Sammy hace lo mismo.

Haruka y Michiru estaban en su casa dispuestas a tomar una bebida caliente para combatir el frío, pero ninguna de las dos estaba tranquila, ambas tenían un mal presentimiento sobre Serena, sentían que algo no andaba bien… mientras la chica de cabello aguamarina estaba en el baño y la rubia meditaba en esto, el teléfono suena.

- Tenou al habla ¿Quién es? –

- Habla Souichi Tomoe, disculpe si la interrumpí -

- No profesor, no se preocupe, ¿Qué pasa? –

- Pues, encontramos algo extraordinario, extraordinario y perturbador… ¿Recuerda que usted dijo que el derretimiento polar podría afectar la corriente del Atlántico Norte? – responde el profesor

- Si, lo recuerdo –

- Pues…creo que está sucediendo…-

- ¿Cómo? ¿A qué se refiere?- pregunta Haruka impactada

- Una boya registró un descenso de 9 grados en la temperatura…de la superficie, le envié un correo electrónico –

- Espere un momento… ¡Michiru!- contesta la rubia dirigiéndose a la computadora y llamando a su amiga.

- Primero pensamos que era una falla, pero luego cuatro boyas mas por todo el Atlántico Norte muestran lo mismo- continua hablando Tomoe

- Esto es increíble – responde la rubia revisando el correo mientras le indicaba a Michiru que se acercara.

- Usted lo predijo – dice el profesor

- Si, pero no durante nuestras vidas…esto es demasiado rápido – responde Haruka mientras le señalaba la pantalla de la computadora a su amiga.

- No hay modelos de pronóstico meteorológico remotamente capaces…de representar este panorama, a excepción del suyo- argumenta Tomoe

- Mi modelo es una reconstrucción de un cambio climático prehistórico, no es un modelo de pronostico-

- Es lo más semejante que tenemos, señorita Tenou, nunca ha pasado nada como esto antes…-

- Al menos, no en los últimos 10 mil años…-

- Nos mantendremos en contacto Tenou, si tenemos algo mas se lo haré saber-

- De acuerdo profesor, seguiremos en contacto-

- No lo puedo creer… ¿entonces nuestras conclusiones? ¿todo se está cumpliendo anticipadamente? – comenta Michiru impactada

- Eso es lo que el profesor Tomoe me dijo recién, viste los datos que me envió por mail-

- Haru…mi talismán, el Espejo de Aguas Profundas me lo ha mostrado claramente…Serena está en peligro – habla Michiru

- Lo supuse…cabeza de bombón nos necesita-

Mientras hablaban el timbre de la puerta suena, la chica de cabello aguamarina abre, es Hotaru quien entra de prisa.

- Chicas, debemos ponernos en acción ya mismo, he tenido visiones y hay un nuevo enemigo que amenaza a nuestra Princesa –

- Mi Espejo me mostró lo mismo, es más me reveló en donde está ella ahora –

- Aguarden un momento, mi intercomunicador está sonando…- dice Haruka

- Debemos transformarnos ahora e ir inmediatamente hacia allí -

- ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno, transformación!-

- ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturno, transformación! –

Mientras Haruka veía a sus amigas transformarse en frente de ella, terminaba de hablar por su intercomunicador.

-…de acuerdo Luna, así que allí es donde están, bien…hacia allí vamos, si cambian de posición vuelve a contactarnos – hablaba la rubia

- Nosotras estamos listas, Haruka – dijo Neptune

- Bien aquí voy, ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano, transformación! –

Una vez que Haruka acaba de transformarse, se acerco a sus amigas y compañeras Senshis.

- De acuerdo, recién acaba de contactar Luna conmigo, parece que esos cabrones metálicos llamados Terminators provenientes del futuro están de regreso-

- Mi visión me mostró el Cementerio Hinohara –

- Mi Espejo me reveló lo mismo, allí es donde tenemos que ir –

- Luna me dijo lo mismo, pongámonos en marcha, ¡ahora! –

- ¿Iremos en la camioneta? – pregunta Sailor Neptune

- No, tardaríamos demasiado en llegar, mejor vayamos volando – contesta Saturn

- Hotaru, hay algo que debemos informarte, hace un ratito llamó tu padre...- dice Uranus

Mientras tanto en el Cementerio, la Exterminadora tenía la ametralladora más grande que había en el cajón, con la cual empezó a disparar hacia los patrulleros, los policías corrían a cubrirse detrás de ellos, rápidamente todos los vehículos quedaron inutilizables y uno de ellos explotó, ante lo cual ella cesó el fuego y en su vista electrónica apareció un mensaje confirmatorio después de la rápida mirada: "DISPAROS 760, VEHÍCULOS DESTRUIDOS 17, BAJAS HUMANAS 0"

- Lo lograste, bien hecho – le dice Tuxedo Kamen a la cyborg

Ella no respondió nada, en eso oyen ambos una voz conocida ya por ellos.

- Burbujas de Mercurio, ¡estallen! –

Rápidamente el lugar se llena de una espesa niebla que no dejaba ver nada y ante ambos aparecen cuatro figuras femeninas acompañadas de dos gatos.

- ¡Son las chicas! ¡Están aquí! – exclama Darien

- ¡Tuxedo Kamen! y tu…tu… ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo? – les dijo Sailor Júpiter

- ¿Dónde está Serena? – pregunta Luna

- Me ahorraron la misión de buscarlas, vengan conmigo – es todo lo que la Terminator les contesta

Sin más, la T-850 continua caminando con el ataúd, Tuxedo Kamen y las Sailors la siguieron, Mars no había dejado de observar a la cyborg.

- ¡Encuéntrenlos rápido y reanuden el fuego! – se oye exclamar a uno de los policías

La Exterminadora introdujo el ataúd por la ventana trasera de un coche fúnebre que estaba estacionado allí cerca, quebrando el vidrio y abriendo la puerta trasera.

- ¿Dónde nos vas a llevar? ¿Qué hiciste con Serena? – pregunta hostilmente Sailor Mars a la cyborg

- A un lugar seguro, ahora suban rápido, los policías están equipados con gafas térmicas y nos encontrarán rápido- responde la Terminator mientras se subía al vehículo

- ¿Cómo vamos a caber los 5 en ese vehículo? – pregunta Sailor Venus

- No preguntes tanto y suban ya! – exclama Artemis

Las chicas, los gatos y Tuxedo Kamen se subieron rápidamente al coche, Mars y Venus se sentaron en los asientos traseros acompañadas por los gatos, mientras que Mercury, Júpiter y Darien se quedaron en el compartimiento trasero en donde estaba el ataúd, estaban muy incómodos pero aun así no se quejaron tanto.

De repente la tapa del cajón se abre y sale Serena de su interior, por suerte los tres estaban del lado opuesto.

- ¡Serena! – exclamaron todas, menos la Terminator y Tuxedo Kamen, que ya sabían que ella estaba allí.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Están aquí, qué bueno! – dijo Sailor Moon con alegría

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo se te ocurre no avisarnos dónde estabas? – le recrimina Rei a la rubia

- No tuvimos tiempo, lo lamento ¿ok? – contesta Serena

- Debemos capturar de nuevo a Sammuel Kisuke – dice la cyborg

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene el de importante? – pregunta Tuxedo

- A través de él contactarán ustedes al ejercito y lograrán pelear mejor contra Black Moon…formando el núcleo de la Resistencia, luego los hijos que él tenga se volverán importantes – responde la Terminator

- Alto ahí ¿Qué dices? ¿El se va a tener hijos?- pregunta Serena

- El es el esposo de Sailor Saturn – responde la cyborg

- ¿QUUEEE? – exclamaron todas impactadas por la revelación

Sin responder nada, la conductora arranca de golpe en medio de los disparos de los policías que ya los habían encontrado, el vehículo se aleja rápidamente por una de las calles interiores.

Sammy corre en medio del campo nevado y las lapidas igualmente cubiertas de nieve, va tiritando algo por el intenso frío y mirando para todos lados, hasta que ve un auto acercándose por la calle enfrente de el.

El vehículo se detiene, la puerta trasera se abre y desciende Reika, el muchacho corre hacia ella sonriente y contento de volver a ver a su novia, pero detiene su carrera al verla acercarse, algo andaba mal…ella se veía con una sonrisa medio irónica y de repente algo extraño pasó, la piel, la carne todo iba desapareciendo desde la cabeza hasta los pies dejando ver un esqueleto metálico, el cual rápidamente fue cubierto por algo que parecía ser metal liquido, la sustancia tomó rápidamente la forma de otra mujer, una que el ya había visto hace poco y cuando el color de la piel, el pelo y la ropa apareció rápido, ante el estaba la misma perseguidora de cabello verde de antes.

Los ojos del muchacho no podía creer lo que estaban viendo y no tardaron en llenarse de terror al ver a la mujer avanzar hacia él y transformar su antebrazo derecho en un arma.

El ve como pequeñas descargas eléctricas salen del arma mientras escucha el sonido de un auto acercándose a toda velocidad detrás suyo, el vehículo pasa a un costado suyo y se detiene enfrente suyo separándolo de la atacante, ve como la puerta trasera se abre y de el desciende un hombre vestido de negro, con capa, sombrero de copa y con un antifaz blanco que le cubre los ojos.

- ¡Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!- grita Tuxedo Kamen

Inmediatamente una explosión de energía salió despedida de sus manos, la cual impactó de lleno en el cañón del arma del antebrazo de la mujer de cabello verde haciéndola volar hacia atrás, dentro del vehículo la Exterminadora ya estaba apuntando con una bazooka, ella dispara y el cohete da de lleno en su objetivo, el cual toma más impulso de que ya tenía, el cuerpo de la atacante pega contra una gran lapida, rompiéndola.

- ¡Súbete! – le grita Venus desde el auto

- ¿Quieres vivir? ¡No te quedes ahí parado! – exclama Mars también

Sammy se acerca y sube rápidamente, estaba shokeado no solo por lo que acababa de ver sino por el hecho de estar viendo dos Rei Hino.

Mientras el coche arranca, la mujer de cuero rojo se levanta, tenía dos grandes agujeros en el cuerpo, uno en el hombro y el otro en el abdomen mostrando parte del esqueleto, los orificios se cierran rápidamente y el antebrazo derecho volvía a la normalidad, sin perder tiempo ella comienza a correr con toda la velocidad a la que le dan las piernas.

El coche funerario avanza velozmente, tuerce hacia la izquierda y pasa a través de un portón rompiéndolo, para escapar del cementerio.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? Ustedes, Serena, chicas… ¿son las Sailors Senshis? Y tu el de negro… ¿Eres Darien? - pregunta confundido Sam

- Así es, Sam, somos nosotros, ya te explicaremos – responde la rubia

- Exacto, es una larga historia Sammy – agrega Darien

- ¿Y qué rayos es esto? ¿hermanas gemelas? – pregunta el castaño en referencia a Rei y a la Terminator

- ¡Oye, no me compares con esta cosa! ¿Oíste? – responde ofendida Mars señalado a la cyborg

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento…pero… ¡Esa de antes era Reika! ¿Cómo puede ser Reika? – responde Sam

- La T-X es poli-mimética, toma la forma de todo lo que toca, tu novia está muerta- contesta la Exterminadora

- No puede ser…- es lo único que atina a decir el castaño

Así el vehículo siguió su camino por la carretera avanzando en zigzag, esquivando los demás autos; mientras tanto en medio del bosque nevado corría a toda velocidad la mujer de cabello verde, cuando se va acercando a la carretera mira a un costado el coche fúnebre acercarse y salta para caer justo sobre el techo del mismo.

Todos los ocupantes menos la cyborg, se sobresaltan al sentir el impacto y ver el techo hundirse, mas aun cuando ven una sierra cortar el techo.

- ¡Gran Kami!- exclama Sam

- ¡Debemos hacer algo! – dice Artemis

- Hay muy poco espacio en este auto, no podemos movernos bien para realizar nuestros ataques – comenta Mercury

- ¡Haz algo! – le dice Sam a la Exterminadora, esta sin responder palabra, comienza a girar el volante bruscamente, intentando lograr que la T-X se cayera, pero a pesar de que el vehículo se movía en zigzag ella seguía bien agarrada.

- ¡Esa tipa sigue ahí! ¡No se cae! – dice Sailor Moon intentando agarrar una ametralladora

- No se preocupen, yo me encargo – responde Tuxedo Kamen

- ¡Aquí tienes Serena! – dice Júpiter alcanzándole el arma a la del peinado de coletas

La T-X ya estaba abriendo el techo a pesar de todo, Sailor Moon no tardó en dispararle pero solo le hizo numerosos orificios, mientras el vehículo doblaba por una curva y ella seguía disparando, la atacante no se caía.

- ¡Fuego de Marte! – exclamó Mars apuntando su dedo índice hacia la mujer de cabello verde, una ráfaga de fuego salió rápidamente la cual expuso gran parte del esqueleto robótico, estaba envuelta en llamas pero aun así no se cayó.

- ¡Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!- exclama Tuxedo Kamen apuntando sus manos hacia la T-X

Una ráfaga de energía sale rápidamente e impacta en el objetivo, la agresora intenta agarrarse pero sale volando despedida, el ataque del hombre del antifaz había volado también gran parte del techo.

- ¡Lo logramos! – exclama Sailor Venus con alegría

- Excelente trabajo en equipo – comenta Luna sonriendo

- Cartón lleno, ¿gatos que hablan también? – dice Sammy

- Necesitamos un vehículo nuevo – se limita a comentar la Exterminadora

- A todo esto… ¿Qué esa que está hablando por la radio no es Haruka? – pregunta Serena prestando atención a la voz femenina que hablaba por la radio que se había encendido apenas el motor había sido puesto en marcha.

- Es verdad es Haruka, por lo que escucho está hablando sobre lo que está pasando con el clima del planeta, ella es climatóloga – comenta Ami

- Lo que ella está hablando se cumplirá totalmente, debemos ir por ella – responde la cyborg

- Luna y yo ya contactamos con ella – dice Artemis

Más atrás en medio de la carretera, la mujer de cabellera verde se levanta de nuevo intacta, cerca de ella estaba parado un camión cuyo conductor estaba atónito mirándola, en la vista de la T-X aparecía un mensaje: "ARMA PRIMARIA DAÑADA- BUSCANDO REPUESTO" unos pocos segundos más tarde, otro mensaje se muestra: "ARMA ALTERNA SELECCIONADA".

El impresionado camionero ve como la mujer se pone de pie y que de su antebrazo derecho hecho arma, sale una ráfaga de fuego, lo único que él hace es volver deprisa a subirse al camión.

Después de probar su lanza llamas, regresa su antebrazo a la normalidad, en su vista electrónica aparecían los retratos de sus tres siguientes objetivos prioritarios después de las Inners y se puso en marcha hacia su destino: La Administración Nacional Oceánica Atmosférica.

El coche en el que iban las Sailors se desvía de la carretera hacia un camino todo nevado, sigue camino unos cuantos metros más hasta detenerse cerca de una combi estacionada, los dueños al parecer no estaban.

La Terminator desciende del vehículo y el resto hace lo mismo, menos Sammy que seguía sentado, estaba triste por la pérdida de su novia, mientras Tuxedo Kamen con ayuda de Sailor Moon descargaban las armas del cajón y Sailor Mars veía con gran desconfianza a la cyborg, quien se había subido a la combi para ver si había gente dentro y si podían usar el vehículo.

- Oye Sam, debemos seguir moviéndonos- le dice Serena a su hermano

- Ella mató a Reika por mi…- responde el castaño con angustia y lagrimas en sus ojos

- Se que esto no te servirá de consuelo…pero a veces pasan cosas que no podemos cambiar, no es culpa tuya- responde la rubia

- Oye tu, nos debes una explicación…no deberías estar aquí, ni siquiera deberías existir…- le dice Luna a la Exterminadora que estaba examinado una ametralladora

- Comienza a hablar antes de que te calcine – agrega Mars en forma hostil

- La victoria de ustedes hace cinco años, no impidió ni el bombardeo ni la guerra nuclear, solo atrasó su comienzo… - contesta la Terminator a unas sorprendidas Inners

**Bueno así llegamos al final de un nuevo capítulo, la tan esperada reunión de todas las Sailors de acerca, en el próximo las dos historias se juntarán, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. **

**Cualquier sugerencia no duden en decírmela, así que me despido hasta la próxima, gracias a todos los que siguen tomándose el tiempo de leer mi historia, realmente lo valoro mucho n_n **


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7

**Outers Senshis vs Terminatrix**

PERSONAJES

_Serena Tsukino de Chiba_: Eternal Sailor Moon, esposa de Darien y futura Neo-Reina Serenity

_Darien Chiba_: Tuxedo Kamen, esposo de Serena y futuro Rey Endimion

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-850, Sailor Mars, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Sammuel Kisuke _: Hermano adoptivo de Serena

_Ami Mizuno_: Sailor Mercury, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Makoto Kino_: Sailor Júpiter, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Minako Aino_: Sailor Venus, amiga y guardiana de Serena

_Luna y Artemis_: Gatos guías de las Sailors Senshis

_Haruka Tenou_: Sailor Uranus, guardiana de Serena

_Michiru Kaioh_: Sailor Neptune, guardiana de Serena

_Hotaru Tomoe_: Sailor Saturn, guardiana de Serena

_Esmeralda Black Moon_: Terminator T-X (Terminatrix)

- La victoria de ustedes hace cinco años, no impidió ni el bombardeo ni la guerra nuclear, solo atrasó su comienzo… - contesta la Terminator a unas sorprendidas Inners

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- exclama Sailor Júpiter

- Pero no puede ser…destruimos todas las evidencias…- comenta Sailor Venus

- El desarrollo del proyecto Dark es impulsado por las Fuerzas Nacionales de Autodefensa en forma ultra secreta, la voladura de Dark Cristal no puede impedir el progreso tecnológico – contesta la Terminator

- Debe de haber una forma de parar la guerra – dice Luna

- ¡Debe haberla, el mundo no se puede acabar! – exclama Artemis

- Ahora entiendo mis visiones…todo era cierto – murmura Mars

- Y ahora… ¿a cuántos más necesita matar esa Terminator?- pregunta Serena acercándose

- Veintidós en total, Furuhata Motoki, Kumada Yuuichirou, Furuhata Unazuki, Tenou Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Tomoe Hotaru, Kisuke Kenji…- va hablando la cyborg mientras sigue sacando más armas de lo que quedaba del auto.

- ¡Nuestros amigos! – exclama Júpiter

- ¿A mi papa también? – pregunta Sammy saliendo del vehículo, exaltado por lo que acababa de oír

- Habiendo fallado con su objetivo primario, T-X reanudará su programa implícito- explica la Terminator

- ¿Estás diciendo que ahora irá por nuestros amigos?- indaga Sailor Mercury

- ¿Y por mi papa también?- agrega Sam

- Las probabilidades son altas – responde la cyborg

- ¿Quieres decir que papá Kenji forma parte también del proyecto Dark? – pregunta intranquila, la de peinado Odango

- Yo ya sabía que él está en la Fuerza Aérea, pero no sé exactamente su rol, diseño de armas, cosas secretas, no sé exactamente, el nunca nos ha detallado bien que es lo que hace…- dice el muchacho de cabello castaño

- Kenji Kisuke es director del programa SIC, Sistemas de Investigación Cibernética, armas autónomas…- explica la Exterminadora

- Dark Cristal, estás hablando de Dark Crystal, ¿no? – pregunta Darien

- Dark Cristal es uno de los sistemas desarrollados bajo la supervisión de Kisuke, a su vez el colabora también con el Comité Gubernamental de Cambio Climático – contesta la T-850

- Gran Kami… ¡eso es! ¡por supuesto!...papá Kenji…-

- ¿De qué hablas Serena? – pregunta Rei

- Papá Kenji es la clave, lo voy entendiendo, el puede parar el proyecto Dark y seguramente sabe cómo detener la glaciación, ¡Es el único que siempre ha podido! – Exclama la rubia de coletas

- Hagámoslo, debemos llegar a él y a nuestros amigos antes que la T-X – dice Venus

- Negativo, no puedo arriesgar mi misión – responde la cyborg

- ¡Tu misión es salvar gente! ¡Eso hacemos nosotras, luchamos por el amor y la justicia! – argumenta Sailor Moon

- Mi misión es asegurarme de que Serena Tsukino, Darien Chiba, Sammuel Kisuke y las Sailors Senshis sobrevivan – refuta la Exterminadora mientras seguía sacando más armas

- ¡Te estoy dando una orden! – intenta imponer Serena a la cyborg

- No estoy programada para seguir tus órdenes, después de la guerra nuclear…-

- ¿¡Guerra nuclear!?- pregunta exaltado Sam interrumpiendo a la T-850

- ¡No va a haber ninguna guerra! ¡La vamos a parar!- contesta Mars nerviosa

- No hay tiempo suficiente, la ciudad de Tokio se inundará debido al aumento en el nivel del mar por el derretimiento polar y el cambio de la Corriente del Atlántico Norte al alcanzar un punto crítico de desalinización oceánica, el posterior cambio climático congelará la mayor parte del Hemisferio Norte- explica la cyborg

- Pero todo eso no puede pasar en pocas horas – responde Serena

- Negativo, pero la inundación ocurrirá a las 21:18 p.m.- dice la cyborg

- ¿De hoy? – pregunta Artemis

- Afirmativo – contesta la Terminator

- Chicas, Serena, ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo ella? – pregunta Sammy

- La glaciación…la guerra contra las máquinas…el fin de la humanidad…- contesta la rubia de coletas

- La primara etapa de la glaciación comenzará hoy dentro de algunas horas…- agrega Tuxedo Kamen

- 5 horas con 53 minutos, debemos continuar al sur lo más posible para escapar de la tormenta y la zona glacial, o buscar refugio para mantenerse caliente - dice la Exterminadora mientras seguía revisando las armas

- Tenemos que llegar con papá Kenji y avisarles a los demás – comenta Serena

- Todo Tokio será invadida por el mar al igual que Kyoto y gran parte de Japón, si andan dando vueltas por ahí no sobrevivirán – contesta la cyborg

- ¿Qué parte de luchamos por el amor y la justicia no entiendes, maldita máquina? ¿Pretendes que nos vayamos a esconder a un hoyo mientras todo se inunda y se congela? – replica nerviosa Rei

- Es su destino – responde la T-850

- ¡Al carajo tu y el destino! ¡Vamos a ir con o sin ti! – contesta Mars alzando la voz

- Negativo, eso pondrá en peligro la misión** – **

- ¡Si te interpones en nuestro camino, acabare contigo maldita!- dice Rei poniéndose en posición de combate y creando una llama con una de sus manos, lista para atacar

- Rei cálmate – intenta Ami tranquilizar

- ¡Al demonio con esta maldita! ¡No la necesitamos! Piensen, si la otra puede controlar a otras máquinas, ¿que nos garantiza que no la controle a ella también?- argumenta la sacerdotisa

- Tienes razón Rei pero ella fue enviada para ayudarnos, esa posibilidad es real pero es un riesgo que correremos – dice Luna

- Estas dejándote llevar por tu antipatía hacia ella, debido a los problemas que has tenido, Rei- agrega Artemis

- No hagas esto Sailor Mars, no puedes ir en contra de mi misión-

- No, tú no puedes, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera… ¡soy humana y no un maldito robot!- responde la chica de pelo negro

- Organismo cibernético – corrige la cyborg

- ¡Da igual! ¡O hacemos que Kenji detenga el proyecto Dark, salvamos a nuestros amigos y evitamos que todo esto pase… o te convertiré en chatarra ahora mismo!- habla con total hostilidad la Sailor del fuego

- Mi apariencia la tengo debido a tu captura en el futuro, me necesitas…yo tengo información de donde te tienen cautiva –

- Mars, no perdamos tiempo en luchas inútiles, aun debemos descubrir cómo evitar que te capture Black Moon o saber cómo rescatarte – dice Makoto poniéndose delante de Rei, quien baja su guardia y parece ir calmándose.

- La cyborg está de nuestro lado y eso es lo que importa, ya veremos cómo ponernos de acuerdo – Sailor Venus es la que habla

- Debemos salvar a nuestros amigos y al mismo tiempo sobrevivir, debemos pensar en algo, tenemos poco tiempo – comenta Mercury

- Exacto, tu futuro, nuestro "destino", no lo quiero, nunca lo he querido – dice Serena

- Dado el estado de tu pupila, tu temperatura y tus funciones motoras…calculo un 83% de probabilidades de que sientas temor por tu destino, Sailor Moon – responde la Exterminadora acercándose a la de peinado Odango

- ¡Por favor, hazles caso! ¡Tienes que salvar a mi papá! – suplica Sam acercándose y tomándole la mano a la cyborg

- Podemos llegar a Kyoto en aproximadamente dos horas…dependiendo del tráfico- accede ella al pedido

La Sailors se miran entre ellas esbozando una sonrisa de que al fin lograron llegar a un acuerdo y a su vez se preguntaban cómo es que la Terminator, quien ya se dirigía hacia la combi, si oyó a Sammy.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru? – pregunta Serena

- Yo me había puesto en contacto, deben estar dirigiéndose al cementerio, les avisaré nuestro cambio de posición – responde Luna

En otra parte, tres figuras femeninas tomadas de las manos estaban rodeadas por una especie de campo de fuerza e iban volando por los cielos, una de ellas sostenía la mano de la otra, la cual usaba para sostener la Hoz del Silencio, ellas miraban a su alrededor y la tormenta de nieve empeoraba cada vez más, a lo lejos podían verse no uno, pero si varios tornados que iban arrasando con todo a su paso, abajo la ciudad era un verdadero caos.

- ¡Debemos llegar lo antes posible al cementerio! – exclama Neptune

- Solo falta un poco mas – contesta Uranus

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo que les informó mi papá? ¡Debemos ir a la Administración Nacional a avisar! – dice Saturn

- Iremos en cuanto veamos que cabeza de bombón y las demás estén bien – responde la rubia

- Ambos asuntos son igual de importantes, en cuanto lleguemos a donde vamos, sugiero que una de nosotras se dirija inmediatamente a la Administración, a ponerlos al tanto de todo lo que dijo mi papá –

- Es buena idea, si quieren voy yo – dice la de cabello aguamarino

- No tengo objeción, de todas formas ya deben tener una idea, el clima se está poniendo cada vez peor, nomas miren esos tornados- habla Haruka

- Mucha gente inocente necesita ayuda…- responde Michiru

- Lo que podemos hacer es que den el alerta inmediatamente y ordenar una evacuación masiva, por eso no perdamos tiempo –

- Exactamente, Hotaru-

- Esos tornados y el clima no son el único peligro para nosotras, presiento que alguien nos sigue, no estamos solas- comenta Saturn con los ojos cerrados

- ¿Estás segura? –

- Sabes que mis presentimientos resultan ser ciertos, Michiru –

- De acuerdo, bajemos a investigar a ver qué pasa – decide Uranus

Efectivamente, desde la carretera alguien las había avistado, reconocido y las iba siguiendo, alguien que se dirigía a donde las Outers trabajaban pero que desistió de ir al reconocerlas, y ahora estaba atenta viéndolas descender, estaba al acecho, cual depredador que está atento esperando el momento justo para atacar a su presa.

Las tres Outers Senshis aterrizan a un costado de la carretera, a cierta distancia y en medio del bosque nevado, para evitar llamar la atención de los transeúntes que circulaban.

- Bien aquí estamos, revisemos la zona – dice Uranus

- Con cuidado, hay peligro cerca, lo presiento – comenta Saturn

- Puedo usar mi Espejo de nuevo, para ver dónde está el peligro – sugiere Neptune

- De acuerdo, pero que una de nosotras se quede a cubrirte – responde la rubia

- ¡Cuidadoooo! – grita Hotaru apuntando hacia un costado de ellas.

Efectivamente hacia ellas se acercaba a toda velocidad, como un toro en una estampida, una moto dispuesta a atropellarlas, pero las Outers reaccionan rápidamente y evitan el impacto quitándose de su trayectoria.

- ¿Pero qué carajo? – se pregunta Haruka viendo como el vehículo pasa a un costado

- ¿Alcanzaron a ver quien conducía? – pregunta Michiru sintiendo como el corazón le latía con fuerza, poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Cuidado, ahí viene otra vez! – advierte Hotaru viendo como la moto pegaba la vuelta y se dirigía de nuevo hacia ellas, no podía verse el rostro de la conductora ya que traía casco, pero era evidente de que era una mujer.

- ¡No lo creo! ¡TIERRAA TIEMBLAAAA!- dicho esto, Sailor Uranus levanta una de sus manos y forma dentro una pequeña esfera de energía que arroja hacia el suelo, en dirección al vehículo que se acercaba a ellas, la esfera se arrastra por el suelo, causando un terremoto en dirección al blanco mientras crece en tamaño, para finalmente convertirse en una enorme masa de energía, similar a un planeta, que se lanza con fuerza contra la atacante, al impactar el ataque, la moto explota y quien la conducía sale volando disparada hacia adelante, pasando por encima de las tres Outers.

- No pude verle la cara, pero es evidente que es mujer ¿ambas están bien? – dice Sailor Neptune

- Por mi parte si, no estoy lastimada – responde Saturn algo agitada, sosteniéndose de su báculo

- Yo también estoy bien… ¡Oye tu! ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? –dice Uranus viendo a donde había caído la atacante

- ¡Miren! ¡Mi presentimiento era cierto, esa mujer no es humana! – exclama Hotaru viendo las piernas de la extraña.

Podían verse las extremidades inferiores robóticas como eran cubiertas por metal líquido y regresaban a la normalidad, las estupefactas Senshis miraban a la desconocida quitarse el casco una vez que se puso de pie, era la mujer de cabello verde que perseguía a Serena, Darien y a sus amigas, era la T-X.

- Es…es…uno de los Terminators de quienes hablaban Serena y las demás…- dice con estupor Sailor Neptune

- Maldita perra…-murmura con rabia Haruka en referencia a la cyborg

En la vista de la mujer vestida de cuero rojo, aparecen tres miras sobre las Sailors y un mensaje: "SUPER SAILOR URANUS, SUPER SAILOR NEPTUNE, SUPER SAILOR SATURN. ACCIÓN: EXTERMINAR".

Las tres guerreras se preparan para luchar.

- Mi Planeta Protector es Urano, el planeta del viento, soy la Sailor del Aire, Sailor Uranus -

- Mi planeta protector es Neptuno el planeta de las profundidades marinas, soy la Sailor de agua, soy Sailor Neptune -

- Mi planeta protector es Saturno el planeta del silencio, soy la Sailor de la Destrucción, Sailor Saturn -

- Debo eliminarlas – es todo lo que dice T-X, mientras transforma su antebrazo derecho en un arma.

- ¡Cuidado, va a atacar! – advierte Sailor Saturn, viendo como el arma del antebrazo es apuntada hacia ellas y una bocanada de fuego sale.

- ¿¡Que rayos!? ¡Michiru, Hotaru, quítense! – grita Uranus preocupada por sus amigas más que por ella misma, pero la chica de cabello negro corre y se coloca delante de ambas.

- ¡PARED DEL SILENCIO!- Grita Sailor Saturn y al hacerlo ella hace girar su Hoz rápidamente, creando una barrera protectora alrededor de las tres, el fuego choca contra la misma y no logra alcanzarlas.

La cyborg continua disparando su lanzallamas pero el fuego choca contra el férreo campo creado por la técnica de Saturn.

- Te debemos una Hotaru, de no ser por ti hubiéramos muerto calcinadas – agradece la de cabello aguamarino

- Si, gracias amiga – agradece también la rubia de cabello corto

- Ni lo mencionen…ahhh, ¡Esa tipa sí que es persistente, sigue lanzando fuego!- responde la muchacha de cabello corto y negro

- ¡Menos mal que aterrizamos aquí! De haber continuado, hubiéramos conducido a esta cosa hasta Serena y las demás, pero ahora estamos en un problema – comenta Sailor Neptune

- No se preocupen, no importa cuánto fuego nos dispare, mientras mantenga la Hoz del Silencio extendida, el campo de energía no desaparecerá- asegura Hotaru

- Pero no acabaremos con esa cabrona de metal si sólo nos defendemos…tengo una idea, en algún momento ella tendrá que dejar de disparar y cuando lo haga, deshaz tu técnica Saturn, entonces Neptune y yo atacaremos – dice Sailor Uranus

- ¡Excelente idea! – concuerdan ambas

T-X cesó con el lanzallamas al ver que no podía penetrar el campo de energía de Sailor Saturn, se acercó rápidamente y empezó a intentar romper el muro cambiando su arma por la sierra, pero solo saltaban chispas, intentó además a golpes y patadas, sin éxito también.

- ¡Ahora Saturn! ¡Deshaz la Pared del Silencio! – grita Uranus

La Sailor de la Destrucción obedece, deja de extender su Hoz e inmediatamente el campo de energía desaparece, rápidamente Uranus y Neptune se abalanzan sobre la cyborg, le lanzan puñetazos y patadas pero ella los esquiva todos, Hotaru decide ayudar a sus amigas y ataca con su Hoz pero no logra alcanzar a la atacante, sus estocadas también son evitadas por esta. Terminatrix gira sobre sí misma y lanza una patada que tira hacia atrás a las tres guerreras del Sistema Solar Exterior.

- Ahora veras… ESPADA DE URANO, ¡ELIMINA! – exclama Sailor Uranus, inmediatamente extiende su mano y aparece en esta su talismán la Espada, la agita en dirección a T-X, creando una ráfaga cortante que es lanzada hacia ella.

Pero la cyborg corre rápidamente y esquiva el ataque de un hábil movimiento, la ráfaga pasa a un costado e impacta en un árbol, cortándolo. La Sailor del Aire va a lanzar una segunda ráfaga pero no lo consigue, la enemiga se le abalanza y detiene el movimiento del brazo que tenia la Espada, agarrándolo.

La de cabello verde golpea unas cuatro veces a Uranus en el estómago sin soltar el brazo de ella, inmediatamente le lanza un puñetazo al mentón, lo que provoca que Haruka salga volando hacia atrás, cayendo a un par de metros.

- ¡Harukaaa, nooo! ¡Ahora veras! ¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!- grita Michiru, levanta los brazos por encima de su cabeza y los deja caer, enviando una bola de energía en forma del planeta Neptuno a la Exterminadora.

Pero la atacante corre y esquiva el ataque de un hábil salto que realiza en dirección a la Sailor del Agua, la cual es derribada de una patada voladora que lanza Terminatrix.

Sailor Saturn se pone de pie viendo cómo sus amigas no pueden contra la rapidez y la agilidad de la cyborg, siente una gran indignación y no pierde tiempo en ayudar a sus compañeras Senshis.

- Mi Hoz del Silencio usada a su máximo poder puede acabar con planetas enteros, pero ese no es mi propósito, no permitiré que un monstruo de metal como tu se salga con la suya, ¡haré chatarra de ti!...- grita Hotaru apuntando su arma hacia la atacante.

Por respuesta, la de cabello verde extiende los brazos con una sonrisa irónica, provocando a la Sailor de la Destrucción.

- A ver si te gusta esto, ¡TUMBA DEL SILENCIO, DESTRUYE!- La de cabello negro extiende sus brazos hacia adelante sosteniendo la Hoz para arriba y rápidamente una bola de energía se forma en la espada corta de su extremo superior, la bola se expande y explota cuando el arma es agitada hacia adelante, una niebla espesa es creada con el objetivo de limitar la visión de la cyborg.

- Ahh…no puedo...ver nada…- dice Uranus poniéndose de pie dolorida en referencia a la técnica de su amiga

- Buena idea la de Hotaru, ha usado la segunda variante de su técnica prohibida, la que no supone riesgo ni para ella ni para el planeta– murmura Michiru poniéndose de pie también

- ¡PRESIÓN TRITURADORA! – grita Saturn saltando y agitando la Hoz hacia delante suyo otra vez, lanzando un rayo de energía en forma de ondas, los cuales impactan y provocan una explosión que derriba varios árboles, la niebla impide ver si el ataque alcanzo a T-X.

Las tres Outers ven expectantes esperando que la Terminator haya sido derrotada, pero son desengañadas al ver como la atacante surge de un salto de en medio de la niebla e intenta hacer lo mismo que con Neptune, con otra patada voladora, pero la guerrera de cabello negro es rápida para reaccionar y evita el ataque de un salto hacia atrás.

Ella aprovecha el momento en el que la cyborg toca el suelo para lanzarse sobre ella al grito de "UNIDAD ROTURA DE MUERTE", inmediatamente la golpea repetidamente con patadas y su Hoz, todo lo que le hace son tajos en el metal liquido que rodea al esqueleto robótico, aun así Saturn no deja de atacar y concluye barriendo el suelo con su báculo al grito de "CINTA DE REVOLUCION Y MUERTE", creando una poderosa ola de energía en forma de cintas, que se desliza hacia su oponente.

Pero Terminatrix logra apartarse a tiempo y el ataque de Saturn pasa a un costado de esta, un oponente ordinario no hubiera logrado esquivarlo después de recibir tantos golpes, pero ella es un organismo cibernético con gran agilidad y fuerza.

Mientras una explosión detrás de ellas es provocada por el poder de recién, la cyborg se arroja sobre Hotaru con su antebrazo derecho transformando en una sierra, pero ella rápidamente se desliza hacia adelante a ras del suelo para esquivar el ataque, cuando se halla bajo T-X se sostiene del suelo con ambas manos apoyando la Hoz y extiende ambas piernas juntas, golpeando así a la enemiga en el mentón con las suelas de ambas botas, logrando que ella caiga hacia atrás.

- ¡Muy bien hecho Saturn! ¡TIERRA TIEMBLA! – exclama Uranus que ya se había recuperado, repitiendo el ataque de antes.

La masa de energía esta vez impacta en la atacante, haciéndola volar un par de metros y exponiendo gran parte del esqueleto robótico.

- Ahora es mi turno… ¡REFLEJO SUBMARINO!- grita Neptune sosteniendo su talismán, el Espejo de Aguas Profundas, con ambas manos, en dirección adonde había caído Terminatrix, inmediatamente un potente resplandor sale del vidrio e impacta en su objetivo, a continuación un poderoso chorro de agua sale del talismán de la chica de cabello aguamarino, provocando que la totalidad del metal liquido desaparezca, el esqueleto quede totalmente al descubierto y que la atacante sea derribada nuevamente.

- ¡Parece que lo logramos! – exclama Hotaru con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Parece que si, pero hemos llamado la atención, mucha gente se está acercando hacia acá - comenta Michiru, señalando a las personas en el lugar que les tomaban fotografías

- No me extraña miren nomas este lugar, está destrozado, asegurémonos de que esa cabrona esté destruida y larguémonos rápido de aquí – dice Haruka

- ¡Gran Kami, miren! – les advierte Saturn señalándoles a la T-X, quien se ponía de pie.

- No puede ser, le dimos con lo mejor que teníamos y que podíamos usar – habla con nerviosismo la chica de cabello aguamarino

- ¡Se está regenerando! – dice Hotaru viendo como de la boca del esqueleto metálico, sale metal liquido que va cubriéndolo

- Mi Reflejo Submarino me rebeló su punto débil, es lo que sería su corazón, su fuente de energía – habla Neptune

- Bien no perdamos tiempo… ESPADA DE URANO, ¡ELIMINA! – exclama la rubia reiterando su ataque, la ráfaga cortante impacta en la enemiga pero para sorpresa de la Sailor, la lanza hacia atrás pero no logra cortarla.

- No puede ser… esa es tu mejor técnica que corta todo lo que toca…pero… ¿Qué clase de metal es ese que ni una rajadura tiene? – comenta Saturn preocupada

- ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No hay nada que ver acá! – le grita Michiru a la gente

- ¡Joder! ¡No me rendiré!...aun me queda otra técnica mas,¡TURBULENCIA ESPACIAL! – grita con rabia Haruka, extiende sus brazos hacia delante y usando la energía del Universo, manda una ráfaga energética, la cual impacta en su objetivo y provoca una explosión.

La gente que observaba comenzaba a salir corriendo intimidada por la explosión.

- ¿Ahora si? – habla agitada Uranus observando atentamente

- ¡Maldicion! ¡Miren eso! – señala Neptune hacia el lugar de la explosión, una silueta surgía de ella.

- Esa hija de puta de metal, es mas fuerte de lo que pensé...- murmura Haruka molesta

Terminatrix solo tenía leves abolladuras en el chasis metálico, pero no eran daños significativos, rápidamente apunta con el arma de su antebrazo y una nueva bocanada de fuego es lanzada hacia las Outers.

- ¡Uranus, Neptune, cuidadooo! ¡PARED DEL SILENCIO! – grita Saturn poniéndose delante de sus amigas y agitando la Hoz.

Las llamas envuelven el campo de energía que rodeaba a las guerreras, pero no logra alcanzarlas, aun así T-X no deja de disparar, mientras el metal liquido salía de su boca, regenerando así su apariencia femenina.

Dentro, las tres guerreras estaban desconcertadas.

- ¿No podremos destruir a esa cosa? – se pregunta la rubia

- ¿Cómo vamos a penetrar ese blindaje? – hace lo propio la de cabello aguamarino

- Solo nos queda una opción…la variante más poderosa de la Tumba del Silencio…- les dice Hotaru

- Esa variante está prohibida y lo sabes, podrías morir – responde Michiru

- Además queremos salvar al planeta, no destruirlo – agrega Uranus

- ¿Yo estoy mal o se escuchan sirenas de policía? – pregunta la de cabello negro

- Es verdad ¡maldición!, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo – se queja Haruka

- No tenemos otra que salir de aquí, debemos desorientar a la máquina – sugiere Neptune

- No me gusta la idea de la retirada pero parece que no tenemos otra opción, si el combate sigue con la policía aquí habrá víctimas inocentes, además harán demasiadas preguntas…de acuerdo, harás lo mismo que antes Hotaru, pero utiliza la niebla para quitarle visibilidad a esa perra, Neptune, tú ataca para distraerla – dice Uranus

- ¡Entendido! – responden ambas

La T-X detiene su lanzallamas al no poder penetrar el campo de energía y aguarda atenta esperando el próximo movimiento que harán las guerreras.

- ¡Hazlo ahora Saturn! – grita la rubia, la aludida hace desaparecer la barrera de energía.

- ¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO! – ataca la de cabello aguamarino

La cyborg esquiva la bola de energía pero la Sailor había logrado su objetivo que era distraer a la enemiga.

- ¡TUMBA DEL SILENCIO, DESTRUYE! – grita Hotaru sosteniendo la Hoz con sus brazos hacia adelante y repite su técnica, de nuevo una espesa niebla es creada, la cual invade el lugar impidiendo toda visibilidad.

- ¡Ahora es el momento! – exclama la Sailor del Aire

La gente que estaba en el lugar ya se había alejado totalmente, los patrulleros no tardan en llegar a la zona, al bajar de los mismos y acercarse, los policías no pueden creer lo que ven, una espesa niebla no les permitía ver más allá de sus narices, pero sí lograron ver muchos árboles derribados.

Creyeron que tal vez uno de los tornados haya hecho tales destrozos, pero no podían explicarse el origen de esa extraña niebla, se distribuyeron por el lugar lentamente y uno de ellos divisó una silueta femenina, le gritó pidiéndole que se identifique pero al no obtener respuesta, volteó su vista para llamar a sus compañeros, pero cuando volvió a mirar ya no había nadie.

La neblina se iba disipando y los policías revisaron la zona, pero no pudieron encontrar nada que no fuera destrozos.

**¡Qué buen capitulo! Me encantó escribir el combate entre las Outers Senshis y la T-X, pasemos ahora a las aclaraciones. **

**Sé que dije que en este capítulo Outers e Inners se reunirían pero bueno, el capitulo se extendió demasiado debido al combate, era necesario que sucediera para que ellas supieran a qué se estaban enfrentando, igualmente la reunión está muy próxima a ocurrir.**

**La técnica de Sailor Saturn, la Tumba del Silencio, es verdad que tiene dos variantes, pero la de la niebla sólo aparece en el Manga, mientras que la variante que puede matarla a ella y destruir el planeta entero, es en el Anime, pero sus efectos no llegan a ser mostrados, acá yo decidí que tuviera ambas, como que ella libremente opta cual de las dos realizar. **

**La Pared del Silencio es el nombre en español de la Barrera de Energía, que se oye en el doblaje latino en la serie.**

**La "Presión Trituradora" es la traducción de "Press Crusher", la "Cinta de Revolución y Muerte" es la traducción de "Death Ribbon Revolution", la "Unidad Rotura de Muerte" es "Death Drive Break", todas estas son técnicas que aparecen sólo en los vídeo juegos en los que está ella.**

**La Death Ribbon Revolution NO es lo mismo que Death Reborn Revolution, sus nombres son idénticos pero son dos técnicas distintas**

**El Reflejo Submarino de Sailor Neptune, también tiene dos variantes, en el Manga sólo sirve para atacar, mientras que en el Anime puede además revelar el punto débil del enemigo, acá uso ambas.**

**La Turbulencia Espacial, es una técnica que Sailor Uranus utiliza sólo en el Manga. **

**Creo que esto es todo lo que quería aclarar, me despido hasta la próxima y no se olviden de dejar reviews, para ver qué les pareció, hasta la próxima y que viva Sailor Mars! :D**


End file.
